Serendipity
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Alternate timeline for both series. He suddenly entered her world. She gave him something more than she realized. after their meeting, Yata and Misaki's relationship begins to grow making them open to each other's "world". YataxMisaki and hints of various other pairings
1. Meeting

This story is based on an RP I had with Mel. This pairing is just begging for me to write this story! Without further ado~

Chapter 1: Meeting

Wheels skidded along the pavement at an average speed with the board's owner driving its movements dodging a few pedestrians. The owner being a teenage boy, his age close of being a legal adult, named Misaki Yata. He wasn't in a rush, or so he may have believed. That bartender of Homra had sent him alone on this errand at late morning with barely any detail given as he would tell him that later. Yata was told he was the only one suited for the task as the others were occupied with other things. The boy huffed through gritted teeth at that. Well, he didn't have anything else to do anyway.

A few hours earlier, he had asked random people about "Vanguard", not knowing himself what it was, only to have them shaking their heads with confounded expressions or giving him a simple, honest decline. Most of the people he approached backed away in trepidation for they recognized him as a member of Homra, a feared group of Shizume City. It had etched on his impatience a little. He also had received some replies in regards to products under the card game "Vanguard", which he doubted related to the "Vanguard" he was looking for. If only Izumo Kusanagi gave him more hints, better yet-details!

Yata came to a stop to search for anyone who may give him some actual clues, his head following every spot his light-brown eyes set upon. Barely a second passed when a whistle from a few distances away caught his attention and his head whipped towards it. A figure, slightly engulfed under the building's shadow, stood in an alleyway and gestured for the teen to come over to where he was. Yata pulled an irritated expression that wondered why that stranger couldn't just come to him instead?! He clicked his tongue before running over towards the figure on foot, holding his skateboard under his arm. Deep in the pit of his stomach, he had a strangely negative vibe from this stranger; but if such a person held the answers he needed to know, Yata felt as if he had to take a chance.

As Yata arrived to where the figure awaited him, the enigma turned his focus onto the boy. Yata was the first to speak up. "What do you want to tell me? It better be worth it!"

In response, the stranger put up his hand in defense. From doing that, Yata took note of this individual was completely covered: a greenish-black turtleneck coat with a hood over his head, big goggles, and a black mask covering from his nose to lower jaw. His hand was the only thing not covered by fabric. He certainly looked like an untrustworthy fellow in the teen's mind.

"I offer you no harm," the stranger said calmly. It was definitely a male voice. The stranger gently lowered his hand to his side. "You are searching for Vanguard, am I correct?" He continued, although already aware to what the answer was by the look given to him. "Take an hour train ride to this town and you will find it." He searched his coat taking out a key card needed for a train ride. As Yata's fingertips touched the card, the figure leaned in to whisper the town's name in his ear. In a blink of an eye, the figure disappeared without a trace before Yata had a chance to call out. It didn't matter at that moment, but somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered who the hell that guy was. Lastly, he wasted no time in heading toward the train station.

o0o0o

Crisp beams of sunlight shone onto the area outside the train station. In stepping out into the open, Yata covered his eyes from the sudden brightness. It wasn't that blinding, yet it was bright enough after being in a train with slightly shaded windows that prevented sunlight and from the fluorescent lighting inside the station.

Yata headed down the steps with skateboard in tow, wasting no time obtain some information.

During his time in this town (he often checked the park), he observed there were various shops with some of them almost the same as the ones back home. When he had asked a man in the park, the man pointed to him of where to find game shops or card shops. Determined, Yata set the new knowledge into action and sought out each location. He had found several game and card shops and with all of them the clerks or managers gave him the same answer.

Yata released an aggravated sigh rubbing the back of his neck.

Okay, now he knew that the term "Vanguard" meant a card game that's popular in this side of town. Ironically, the term with the meaning of that he was searching for happened to be the first possibility he had earlier dismissed. Well, it was Kusanagi's fault for not enlightening him more! But even without being told in more detail, Yata still managed to figure things out and put two and two together. No matter how obvious his conclusion may have turned out to be, he was slowly getting to solve some clues. Now he had to get answers to the other word Kusanagi gave him. Yata always hated mystery games and this scavenger hunt didn't help him one bit in changing his mind.

He decided to check one more hobby shop. If there was no luck there, then he figured it best to just head back home and report to Kusanagi. He stopped in his tracks to look up at the new establishment that he came across. In small English print, the title of "Card Capital" was read with, in a bigger print, the katakana of the same thing. It must have been the name of this shop. As his eyes trailed over the glass doors of the entryway, he soon tensed from seeing a teenage girl sitting at the counter. Her long light violet hair flowed down her back, some brushed against her side as she relaxed against the chair reading her novel. She seemed entranced in her readings as she didn't notice him.

Yata quickly averted his glance from the window with flushed cheeks. He mentally slapped himself assuring himself over and over that he could do this. He released a high amount of curses under his breath through gritted teeth. Inwardly, two sides of him were fighting against his better judgment.

Yes, he could do this!

No! He couldn't! He griped to himself in frustration and at the same time cursed his weakness when it came to girls. He sucked his teeth. Why'd he have to go on this stinkin' search alone? No one told him he'd run into some girl. In fact, earlier when riding around and confronting people for leads, he shyly prevented any contact with a female on purpose. He only asked several guys in a casual manner, instead.

He inhaled then exhaled, trying to calm himself. She is just a girl….just a girl…a pretty girl…a cute girl… _dammit!_

Wait…but he's only here for a while and to get some information so why was he acting like this? He released another set of curses under his breath.

The sliding doors eventually opened as he stepped foot in front of the store, skateboard tightly gripped under his arm. Tension flowed to his fingers making the grip tighter under his knuckles. The young woman eyed Yata at the corner of her cerulean blue eyes as the shop's doors slid open. A cat that rested on the counter turned from his nap towards the entrance as well shifting his tail. The cat had dark gray fur with white patch at the bottom half of his face, chest, belly, and all four paws. He had a blue collar and matching eyes. The young clerk gently laid down her novel on the counter before standing.

"Can I help you?" she asked calmly. He gulped, with heated cheeks. He mentally slapped himself to get a grip and forced his mouth open to say something, reminding himself repeatedly of why he came here. He took a moment to calm himself down ignoring the fact that the girl in front of him was probably thinking that he was some weirdo.

"I-is this… another shop selling Vanguard cards?"

"Yes, it is," she replied with a tone that reflected her thoughts of whether or not this young man had even bothered to look around the shop first . He must be new to this town.

"Do you…. know anyone by the name of "Ashtin"?"

She cocked a brow. "I'm sorry I'm not familiar with anyone with that name."

"Ah…I see…." Yata trailed off, a bit disappointed. He took a moment to look around noticing advertising posters on the walls with unique looking creatures on them. Each poster held different creatures of various sizes and colors. His eyes wandered over to behind the counter and register, noticing cards behind a glass on shelves; there were also boxes that probably held more cards. It didn't take him long enough to realize that they were all related to the Vanguard game.

Yata then blurted out, "You play? Since…. It seems you run the place." Slight interest and curiosity crept in his tone. Somehow then, his nervousness around girls seemed to erode for a moment.

The girl replied with a simple, "Maybe". She lightly shrugged, closing her eyes.

"It's a yes or no, a straight-up answer."

"Does it concern you at all of wanting to know?" her eyebrow raised as she cast a stare towards him. He stared at her a bit confounded before responding with a quick blink. "Ah…keh….nevermind. Thanks." Yata turned on his heel to exit the store. That wasn't so bad he mused; he wore a proud grin across his features for his attempts of talking to a girl. Once it seemed like he was a fair distance away from the shop, he paused in his tracks. Suddenly, a long chain wrapped around his arm like a venomous snake then tugged the appendage to be held above his head. The sudden attack surprised him at first in being caught off guard (and he even doubted any trouble would linger in this town). He glanced up towards the culprit that stood on the rooftop of one of the nearby buildings. A malicious smirk stretched across Yata's face as his figure glowed a blood red. That guy had picked the wrong guy to fight with.

The teen clerk glided her fingertips gently on the counter surface. As she was just about to sit back down on the chair and continue reading her novel, she felt a wavering gust of wind whisk by in front of her, accompanied by a sequence of clattering and snapping. Her eyes widened in astonishment. What was that?

Her head whipped towards the source only to see Yata pushing off broken tables and chairs from his body, and several cracks on the wall that led to a large dent behind him. Several of the customers had stood back from the impact. The young woman's lips curved into an aggravated frown; her eyebrows furrowed.

Just as she began to maneuver around the counter to confront him, he sternly gave her an affirming warning without glancing at her, "Just stand back and don't get involved!" He soon rushed out into the open through the broken slide doors.

The girl had fallen silent for a moment watching him before turning towards the customers. "Is everyone all right?" she called with concern. It was a good thing only a few people came and gladly no one was hurt. It made her felt relieved.

She headed towards the damaged area to clean up. Some of the customers had offered to help, which she agreed to. After a few moments in piling up rubbish and broken limbs of tables and chairs, the clerk headed towards the storage room to take out a broom and started sweeping.

"Hey"

Time had gradually passed by since the incident when a voice casually called out for her attention. The girl glanced up from her chore to see Yata placing a hefty sack on top of the counter beside the cat. She stared at him a bit confounded as she didn't expect him to return and with a sack of what may be inside. Yata had avoided eye contact with her with a shy grimace. "Um….sorry…about that…. Hope this is enough. And it's not dirty money in case you're wondering!"

She blinked and only stared at him in silence before walking up to the sack to take a peek. A smile graced her lips and she turned to the boy. "Thank you, I believe it is enough. And no one got hurt gladly."

Yata gave a brisk nod with his back facing her. As he took a step to leave, he cast a bit of a curious glance towards her over his shoulder. "Ah…b-by the way…." he stammered. A tint of of rosy hue formed on his cheeks.

"Hm?"

"W-what's your name? Mine's Misaki Yata." He flinched a little giving out his first name as he hated it; it was a feminine name.

"Misaki Tokura," the clerk replied calmly. An awkward silence erupted between them. She didn't seem fazed or mind that they shared the same name, or bothered by the fact that a guy had a girl's name. As she settled on this thought, Yata stared at her for a moment not realizing his own eyes were getting the full image of her figure. Her body type was almost like any other average young woman's with slender curves. A red apron that reached a little above her mid-calf in length covered her white blouse and long black skirt with a left-high slit. On the left chest area of the apron were golden initials of the store "CC", with both C's crossing over diagonally. Her blouse sleeves were folded up to her elbows. On her feet were black platform shoes and socks.

Misaki gave him a callous look, noting how long he had been staring at her. After a few moments of realizing himself, he snapped himself out of it quickly and turned his back to her in slight embarrassment. He tightly gripped hold of his skateboard as he dashed off.

Once out of the shop, and the eyesight of a particular pretty store clerk, Yata rode his skateboard along the streets setting distances from the place. Despite how well he handled himself and confronted his shyness in front of her, he still seemed oblivious to the budding mutual interest between the two of them.

Misaki had watched him leave, assuring herself that she would remember his name and appearance. Her gaze soon wavered to and thoughts of the boy quickly left in hearing her spiky- haired cousin, Shin Nitta's, panicky screech as a reaction to the shop's condition.

o0o0o0

Constructive criticism/critique are always welcome. And also just telling me what you all thought!


	2. Errand

Chapter 2: Errand

"Shit! I thought I made this turn!" Yata grunted. He was on his way to the train station and even though he didn't want to admit it…he was lost. He made one last look around his surroundings before checking his watch for the coordinates. The data seemed good enough and with that he rushed towards his destination on skateboard. He couldn't go back to ask for directions anyway as he had caused enough trouble.

Few moments later, Yata glanced towards the entrance, pleased that he had a day enough to spare to return home. Before taking a step, his watch vibrated and he didn't chance ignoring the call. It was Kusanagi asking him to go on an errand after asking where Yata was. The teen groaned, saying he'll get what Kusanagi needs from the marketplace, and he'd see if this town even had the items.

Yata dug in his pocket for his wallet to check if he had extra cash left. He knew he gave most of his income to that pretty clerk girl. A bit of relief washed over him seeing that he had enough, or so he thought. Donning his skateboard again, he rushed to find the nearest market.

o0o0o0o

"Eh?!"

"What happened Misaki-san?"

When Kamui and Aichi arrived at the card shop, the first thing they saw was the back section closed off for repairs. Strings of yellow tape saying "Do not enter" blocked off the area. The entrance was also under repair.

"It was just an accident. The shop still remains open while everything in that area is under repair," Misaki replied plainly, setting her eyes from her book to the two boys. She sat at her usual spot at the counter with her novel.

"Luckily, the shop received money for the repair. All thanks to Mr. Anonymous!" Miwa chimed. His blonde spiked hair was combed on both sides and the teen had blue-gray eyes. He turned towards Misaki with a grin. "Right, sis?"

Misaki avoided all eye contact as she didn't want a say in anything. Kamui, a black-spiked haired youth with ruby eyes, became amused at a thought. "Ehh! Card Capital's in the spotlight?"

Miwa lightly shrugged. "Who knows for sure? It could be anyone."

Misaki hoped no one would notice her nudging the edge of her novel with her fingertip. She soon caught Miwa, Aichi, and Kamui glancing at her with wondering looks. She was the only one watching the shop when the incident happened; and how would sub-manager, a cat, tell them anyway? She whipped her head, averting her glance. "Just thank Mr. Anonymous." She refused to say who it was exactly. It was much easier in keeping that boy's identity a secret than explaining in detail, which she thought would be troublesome.

"Misaki, would you do an errand?" Shin asked as he handed her a list of groceries to buy. Misaki released a sigh through parted lips and took it. At least going to the market would get her away from any prodding questions.

o0o0o0o

People crowded different sections inside the market. Some were in the organic food area, a bunch at separate stands, while others were in line at separate registers purchasing and waiting patiently to go home. Yata stood in one of the booths, searching the shelves for some findings. His amber eyes then noticed a familiar figure a few steps beside him.

"...Oh... hey, Misaki!" Yata chimed, surprised to meet her again. After that first meeting, he felt he could be natural towards her now without looking like an idiot when it came to girls.

"Nice to see you again, too."

"..You don't sound pleased to see me." His voice faltered.

"How should I respond?" She said in a tone as if he were expecting something else. She barely knows him for Pete's sake.

"If it's the damage to your shop, I'm sorry! Allright?! Don't stay mad at me! I gave you enough for the repair!"

"It's nothing like that." Misaki walked away and turned to enter the next stall.

"Eh?!"

Yata briskly eyed Misaki as she grabbed the last can of red beans from the shelf before moving onto finding what was on his grocery list. Kusanagi needed a can of red beans so he could make a certain beverage for a certain customer who liked sweet red bean paste alcohol. Yata continued to watch her. As if his feet could move on their own he followed her, thinking he couldn't be caught. This sneaking chase lasted for a few minutes until she spoke.

"You're following me," Misaki remarked nonchalantly, not looking to where the older teen stood. Yata was a few distances from her behind one of the shelves at the end of the pathway. He took a glance, a bit surprised she was able to sense him.

"I am not! Che! It just so happens this is the same direction I need to go as you to find what I need," He retorted with pouted lips.

"You really want the last red beans? You can do a rain check."

"What? I-I don't need those red beans! And Fuck that!"

"Try other markets."

"….." Yata opened his mouth about to retort, but Misaki was already distancing herself with her back to him. Not to mention her comment of checking other markets also set an imaginary constrict between them. His first response was to retaliate with a retort to explain himself, but it never happened. There no point in spilling past information about his hometown to get a point across. She didn't need to know that, yet. He groaned. What was with that tone of hers anyway? From the sound of it, she didn't buy his denial of wanting the red beans and much less his reasoning for following her. Who is this girl anyway?

o0o0o

"Have a good night," the cashier (a female) said with a smile. Misaki nodded and returned it a quick smile and stepped to the side to gather her bagged purchases. Next, the cashier took a moment to ring Yata's purchases before telling him the price. He took out his wallet.

Yata cursed as he seethed through gritted teeth. He didn't have enough cash to pay for all of his groceries. He released another curse under his breath in knowing he'd be holding up the line and the cashier's time. How could he have left Homra without having enough funds for the things he needed? It was a very stupid move of his and he knew everyone nearby were staring at him. To not draw more attention to himself, he held back any cursing outbursts towards the unwanted attention. His eyes soon trailed over at Misaki beside him (he thanked the heavens she didn't leave yet and only grabbed her groceries from the counter). He couldn't bring himself to ask her for money. With friends from Homra yes, especially Kamamoto, but he just met her!

He frowned, trying to hold back in showing his anxiety and hoped to find something he could pay with in his wallet.

"Thank you and have a nice evening."

Yata glanced up, confounded in seeing his purchases being bagged up. He turned his attention towards Misaki who gave him a stern look. "Don't mention it," she spoke before looking away. He fell silent. She pitched in? Did she actually combine some of her yen with his? His cheeks flushed. He first thought of saying that he didn't need any help in paying, but then she wouldn't buy it. He felt a bit embarrassed being put in a spot and by her! He muttered under his breath, low enough she wouldn't hear that he'll be sure to pay her back somehow.

Misaki side glanced at the chestnut-haired teen, "Do you mind if you drop by my place for a moment?" He was slightly taken by surprise at her offer.

"Hah?! Wah?! Uhh… 'kay?" he mentally shook off any thoughts made from that offer alone.

When the pair exited the store, Yata didn't hesitate in grabbing Misaki's bags. Misaki held firmly to her's as she glanced at Yata, wondering what he was doing and thinking.

"You were dragging," Yata commented, giving her a stern look.

"I wasn't dragging! I'm fine carrying my own bags!" she retorted in defense.

"At least let me carry the heavy ones," Yata offered. Misaki was slightly taken aback by his generosity. She loosened her grip before Yata took them in his free hand, the other hand gripping his own groceries.

"Lead the way," he said, quickly snapping her out of any wandering thoughts that weaved into her mind.

o0o0o

Yata spotted Card Capital from a distance and noticed they were approaching it. Misaki stopped as she stepped into the alleyway between the shop and another building, turning to him. He guessed she lived above the shop upstairs from taking a glimpse before looking at her. Yata no longer saw the stern, nonchalant features, but instead a more gentle in her blue eyes and calm smile. He couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. Something about her inviting features seemed entrancing.

"You paid for the repairs, while I helped you pay for your groceries," she spoke, "A good trade, don't you think?" Helping her carry the bags was more out of courtesy. Although, a thought had just crossed her mind that her repaying the debt wasn't enough and there should be something more to show her gratitude. But since he was just a stranger, paying him back seemed all right for now.

"Uhh… I guess…." He snapped out of his trance and handed her the bags. Misaki told him to wait outside for a moment, to which he complied.

The wait didn't take long, as Misaki rushed over towards him out of her house.

"I only need 1/4 oz. hope its enough of what you need," Misaki said holding up the can to her chest level.

"….." He glanced at the can that had a plastic wrap over the metal top and both were inside a plastic seal sandwich bag. It may be suspicious if he brought back an open can to Kusanagi. The only thing he could think of to say to prevent any questions at Homra later was…..

"Actually, I don't really need it. I can wait and look somewhere else. Thanks," Yata grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"….." 'Eh?' she thought with a blink.

"See ya!" he called as he darted off. He managed to prevent not asking about exchanging phone numbers. He wanted to keep her safe.

"…." 'Seriously!?' Misaki frowned as her brows furrowed, groaning in annoyance. After all that trouble….

o0o0o0o

By the time Yata arrived back in Shizume city, the sun had already gone down and was replaced by the starry night sky. Another thing besides the name of Misaki's town, the stranger had told him the key card was untraceable so it was okay to be reusable. Yata shuddered at the thought of that shady guy being even creepier.

With barely any money left in his wallet for a quick visit to the nearest market, he headed straight back to the Homra bar only to find it was closed. The sign inside the window said so, along with the doors locked. Yata sucked his teeth in almost annoyance. What now? Guess he'd head home and hold onto these groceries. As he turned his heel, he paused at the glimpse of the click of the knob and door opening.

"Anna?"

The silver-haired young girl gave him a nonchalant expression. "Misaki, Izumo left."

He knew that. "See you tomorrow. Night!" he waved at her with his free hand then darting off.


	3. Contemplation

ch 3: Contemplation

The following day, Yata brought in the groceries for Izumo. The bartender quickly took notice about there being no red beans which resulted in Yata explaining himself. In prevention of mentioning his meeting with Misaki, he lied but mixed in partial truths of his journey. He lied about his spending. Izumo and Homra didn't need to know about her, yet. He may have felt a bit bad about it, but it was to dodge any questions he didn't want to think about. Those questions may result in something bad regarding his role in Homra, or something embarrassing and personal.

"Why are you interested in finding this Ashtin guy and Vanguard anyway, Kusanagi-san?" Yata inquired, shaking off any wary thoughts. Nervousness crept over him from the fear of the blonde catching onto the lies hidden in his tone. Izumo wasn't dense. "I've been meaning to ask."

Izumo took out a diary from under the counter, holding it out in the open. "It's Totsuka's." Yata's eyes widened in surprise. "To…Totsuka-san's?!" He never knew that their once beloved member of Homra had a diary. Izumo nodded. "Ashtin and Vanguard were mentioned several times before meeting me and Mikoto was."

Yata faltered. Many questions ran through his mind. He never imagined so many things they never knew about Totsuka. The man always cheered everyone up in high spirits, giving some advice. He never once shared with anyone about his past, besides once hearing of the high school/middle school days with Mikoto and Izumo. Why know about this now? Why didn't he share when he was alive? Was there enough trust? Or was it no one had the urge to bring those questions to light?

If not for this quest, Yata would never have met that pretty clerk girl. The teen quickly shook off that thought as he felt heat was close in rising to his cheeks. Izumo didn't seem to notice as he input the data of the town Yata discovered in his PDA. Yata had mentally sighed with relief at that.

"So, Kusanagi-san, where'd you find that diary?"

"Spring cleaning," Izumo replied plainly.

Yata frowned and mentally rolled his eyes. Spring cleaning with Izumo is every week of the month!

"Yata-chan, why don't you take a day off for today?" Izumo said with a suggestive smile. He wouldn't take any protests. Yata stared at him, almost taken aback.

"Ah…but…. I…"

Izumo's smile was still plastered on his face. The longer it stared deeply at Yata, the more intimidating it became. "Okay! Okay!" Yata hopped off the seat and headed towards the exit, meeting Kamamoto who was on his way in. Yata grabbed him by the arm and dragged the confounded bigger teen towards somewhere in town.

As soon as the two young members were out of earshot, Izumo made his way to the couch with the diary in his hands and made himself comfortable on the cushions. He flipped to a random page. Would Mikoto know already if Izumo told him of his findings inside the diary? During those days, Totsuka at times seemed to be quite close to the Red King. However, it was mostly Totsuka who was the one to approach Mikoto. Izumo wasn't one to easily be jealous and only set his distance to watch from his bar. Yet at the same time…. The blonde quickly shook those thoughts to the side. Telling Mikoto about the diary would be pointless, as the red-head wouldn't be interested, and let it be. In his mind, anyway.

Earlier that year, Mikoto and Anna had retreated upstairs one night while everyone of Homra had departed already. Izumo was left alone having his last moments with his bar before heading home. It was a habit of his. Delicate humming soon rang in the blonde's ears, setting his attention towards the couch. He went around the counter to see Totsuka fully covered in a blanket, swaying sideways a little.

"You're awake," the bartender said. It was in a tone of "you're one to stay up this late in the evening"; or "stayed behind while everyone else left" in a bit of playful mockery kind of way.

Totsuka shifted to glance up and grinned. "Just writing~ you know you just have to jot down whatever comes to mind no matter what hour. It doesn't just stay in your mind forever! Especially after being distracted by so many things," he chimed.

"Uh huh. You're writing a novel?"

"Not really. Just anything that comes to mind. Especially reflecting the day after its over. Even with recording memories, it won't hurt to write them especially if I miss those moments and lost the chance of being recorded….." Totsuka sighed wistfully.

Always the odd one, Izumo mused.

In seeing the entry about Ashtin and Vanguard, Izumo wanted to begin finding him. He felt compelled to. That moment, he must of thought of talking to him and asking him a few questions. Curiosity had pecked at him. What did he think, now? That it was ridiculous? He had already sent Yata on the quest and he could imagine the boy's reaction if he suddenly were to call it quits. It was never in Homra code to call a quest quits.

What made him want to open the book and read a few lines or two when he first discovered the diary? For what purpose? Was it to get some information on the background Totsuka never told? For other reasons? For himself? Even with these questions, he couldn't figure out, himself.

He recalled the report from Yata about his findings and him being unable to find Ashtin. Was "Ashtin" even his real name? Or could it be…

"Izumo"

The memory and sudden musings faded at the sound of Anna's voice. Izumo turned his head at a profile to face her. He wasn't surprised at the sudden appearance of her as she always tended to quietly sneak about when you least expect it- despite her almost constantly by Mikoto's side 24/7. However, not today as Mikoto had left early in the afternoon to meet a certain someone alone. Izumo knew who that person was that impelled such interest from the Red King, as it had been more than five hours since he left headquarters.

"Ah... Anna…" He couldn't hide the diary from the girl as she seemed to already saw it as he held it in his hands.

"Ashtin… he's still alive."

The blonde stared at her with a piqued interest of thought. He mentally sighed as he then heard Yata arguing with Kamamoto over something silly as they entered the bar. Izumo quickly shook it off, as it was normal when it comes to Yata; yet, he had hoped that whatever ridiculous argument it was wouldn't result in damage of his bar.

Anna glanced towards Yata, almost studying him. "Something is there…. It will bloom."

_Misaki_

**A/n: **There was one hint of a cameo of a character last chapter, and another one here. Both are from K and names weren't mentioned~

Anyway, we are slowly getting to certain interesting parts~ but not THAT slow hopefully! Also, hoping I go at a steady pace and not rush.

Why are my chapters ending so short? When I thought it would be long? Dah well… straight to the point, yet bit descriptive so I won't bore you all to death. Well…can't really think of anything anyway… and don't want to include unwanted things.

Sorry if the flashback to present and vice versa seem confusing. I try to write as if it was an episode.


	4. Start of Something New

A/n: This chapter mostly followed Mel and my RP. So…. Here it's a bit of collab.

Chapter 4: Start of Something New

Sub-manager laid on top of Misaki's bed, tail shifting back and forth as he warily watched his owner. Misaki stood in front of the mirror twisting a little to get a good view of how she looked. A white short-sleeved turtle neck top with a black belt and a dark gray skirt were her decision of what to wear today. A golden key with a heart-shaped loop hung on the golden chain was also worn with her attire. That necklace was precious to her as it held memories of her deceased parents. A satisfied smile graced her lips. It was another day of work in the shop.

"Meow" called her cat. Misaki glanced and walked towards her bedroom door, then escalating down the stairs with her cat following after. Scuffling sounds were heard behind the door that connected the shop. Misaki had paused in her movements with her grip on the knob. She pondered for a moment before quickly brushing those thoughts aside. She must've just heard something that wasn't much to be concerned about. As she opened the door fully, she froze with eyes widened at the shouting of, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISAKI!"

"E-eh-ehhhh?" Misaki was mostly neutral, or not into the whole celebrating-own-birthday thing, as it was just another day to her. It had been ever since her parents died; birthdays were never the same. Party decorations filled the shop from streamers, balloons in various colors that bring fullness and fun. Party platters of various cuisine with beverages filled a few tables stood by the walls.

"Everyone here pitched in to make this a surprise," Shin, the manager and Misaki's relative, said. It was his idea for it to be a surprise party and the shop was closed all day today. He held his digital camcorder recording the birthday girl that had slightly blushed cheeks and what seemed like a pout.

"Shin….." She glanced around. Her teammates that she had fought alongside with in previous vanguard tournaments were here, and original visitors and comrades to Card Capital. She became surprised to see Team Caesar and three members of AL4. Shin admitted he invited them.

Misaki didn't know what to think. These surprises filled her with many thoughts and inner emotions. Her outer features didn't reveal most of how overwhelmed she felt, but a hint of it may have sifted through her gestures.

"I…. thank you…" she spoke shyly, trying a smile.

"Let's have some fun, Misaki-san!" Aichi chimed. He had short blue hair and sapphire eyes of innocence. A much broader smile spread across her features and she nodded.

Soon the shop was filled with everyone chatting among themselves while eating some of the food. A few laughs erupted from certain parts of the crowd. There were even vanguard fights, especially with the birthday girl but no one went easy on her. She was a strong fighter after all. The first minutes of the party had started to change Misaki's views on celebration. And it was all thanks to the friends and comrades she had gained and memories she had with them.

One person, one event that hadn't crossed her mind in a while, was a bit of an exception.

o0o0o

Yata groaned. He hated days like this. It was far too cold outside and on top of that, all of the other Homra members were out watching some game on an entertainment system he had absolutely neither care for. The bar was closed and he was all alone-save for Anna who was nearby. But what could he say to her? She was never one for conversation. He swore bluntly under his breath and deepened his slouch atop one of the bar stools. He was bored, and lonely. Absentmindedly, his thoughts wavered towards the lively girl with the stern eyes of whom he had ran into at that card shop. A faint twinge of pink teased his cheeks from the idea and he mentally waved it away. What was he doing thinking about her?! He hadn't even heard from her!

She hadn't contacted him so why should he care what she was up to? Of course, that would have made sense as he didn't give her a way of contact for her protection. He had mentally vowed to protect her since that day they met. With another swear, he checked his watch for the coordinates to her place, but the data he had wasn't enough despite his victorious search for the train station. He needed Anna's help...

As his thoughts dallied on her, his attention automatically traveled to her form near a window. She perched perfectly still, her gaze lingering someplace between this world and the next. It was bad enough he had difficulty speaking with females. Having to approach someone as mystifying and as cute as her had him hesitating. Finally, he gave up and snatched up his skateboard. He was going to locate that girl the old fashioned way.

Anna's eyes gestured towards the door as soon as Yata rushed out. She didn't move or call out to him from her seat on the couch. Her eyes soon trailed down to her marbles laid out in front of her on the polished wooden table.

o0o0o0o

A card fluttered and landed on the row of cards in the damage zone. "Great game, Misaki-san!" Kamui piped. "I'll beat you one day!" Misaki responded with a firm nod that she would look forward to it. After she gathered her cards and packed them in her deck case, she told the optimistic adolescent she was going outside for some fresh air.

"Okay then!" he turned his heel towards a certain direction. "Aichi! Big bro! Fight with me!"

The sliding doors opened and closed after Misaki stepped outside. She released a breath of relief before smiling to herself. She had to admit to herself that she had a lot of fun. At the sound of wheels skidding on the pavement, her eyes quickly glanced to two kids riding on skateboards a few distances away. At that moment, that boy crossed her mind that she had met that eventful day; the musing had occurred a couple times during today, actually.

Misaki shook her head, attempting to shake it off. Despite his childish behavior at the market, he had a sweet, gentlemanly side. It had made her very grateful as the money he gave was enough for the repairs; there was even a little extra cash. A curious question of how he was able to have that much money never dawned on her mind. This shop was her family shop and important to her. A smile had graced her lips at the thought before curving into a frown. Somewhere in her mind, she felt that she wouldn't be able to see him again and there were also other priorities to think about. Wait, why was she thinking of him all of a sudden? She sighed. She then turned at her name (Miwa had called her) saying they were ready for the cake. Misaki nodded slightly and followed. She assured the blonde that she was all right when he asked with concern.

o0o0o

"Dammit! That was another wrong turn! I thought I came this way the last time! Tch!" To say Yata was infuriated was an understatement-as well as him being lost again in this town. It couldn't be helped, however. He was in the middle of a scuffle when he barged through the shop's doors for the first time. He only wished his memory would serve him better. He ignored the countless stares as he scurried away from one of the game shops. As he continued on, he noticed a few kids on skateboards. An eye twitched from how carelessly unsafe they were executing their hobby. Before he realized it, he grabbed the both of them by their collars as he passed and lifted them. "Dumb kids, show some respect for the boards, would you?! It's a part of you! Don't forget it!"

"UWAAAH!" One of them shouted, and attempted to squirm out of Yata's clutches. In the panic, the tike dropped his deck of cards all over the ground, "No! My cards! Let me go!"

The hot-headed teen noticed different colored pictures on them as well as fonts he couldn't figure out. Those cards had fallen facing up, while others with the back facing opposite. On the back was black with a white thin border near the edges. The middle design reminded him of a magic circle. Outlined in blue lettering underneath it was "Vanguard". Oblivious to the meaning of the finding, Yata's focus was directed at the poor child, "What? They're just pieces of paper!"

"Let us go, you tyrant!" the other quipped, "If Misaki sees we've damaged our decks, she won't let us shop at Card Capital anymore!"

A familiar jolt spiked through Yata at the sound of her name as well as his destination and he suddenly stared into space. His grip automatically loosened and he dropped them both to their feet, "Card...Capi... WHERE IS THIS PLACE?! TELL ME NOW!"

Disturbed and fearful seconds later, Yata drained his answer from the kids and headed for the shop in a flash.

o0o0o

Misaki took a breath after everyone sang a "Happy Birthday" before blowing out the candles in front of her. A crowd of applause, cheers and whistles echoed throughout the room. Unexpectedly, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled towards her captor and into a passionate, yet not deep kiss. She had tasted the cream from the cake in his mouth. Her eyes widened and her voice became muffled in the kiss.

Miwa quickly pulled away before she kicked his butt and put up his hands in defense. He grinned sheepishly at her. "Easy, Sis. It was a dare!" he confessed. He felt a twinge of nervousness in the back of his mind of what she was going to do next from that hard stare of hers. Along with her glare, her cheeks were of rosy hue. Kai wore a smug grin, arms crossed while standing by Aichi. Kai's brown hair was combed to the side, the edges were spiked. An antenna crossed the middle of his front bangs, causing his expression to point him out as the culprit for the dare.

At that moment, the entrance doors stuttered open; a darkened aura surrounded the new presence that stepped into the shop. A torrent of gleaming flames outlined the new figure and tapered up to the ceiling. Light eyes zeroed in on Misaki shortly before trailing over to Miwa and narrowed, "You little shit! How dare you steal a kiss from Misaki like that! "

Everyone paused and stared at the newcomer. Miwa turned around to stare at him dumbfounded, before tensing at the other's deathly glare and sensing a dangerous aura. It caused a nervous grin to cross his lips. "Whoa! Chill! it was just..." His hands remained in defense position for emphasis. Misaki casually stepped in front of Miwa and placed her fists on her hips. Everyone had stepped aside away from the entrance so it was her and Yata with no barriers between them. "I won't have anyone hurt my friends, or interrupt MY day! Even if it's you!" Her tone was stern, and a bit cold; a piercing glare shone in her blue eyes.

"Yeah! No one's gonna ruin Misaki-san's bachelor party!" Kamui exclaimed, pointing at Yata rudely. "Kamui-kun...its birthday party," Aichi whispered. Kamui muttered something under his breath. "I knew THAT!" he said defiantly.

"Hnn...didn't know Misa-Q knew such a strange looking guy~" Ren thought out loud, absentmindedly. He stood beside Asaka. His messy long crimson hair that flowed down to his mid back complimented his vacant crimson eyes and his companion's appearance. Asaka had medium-length blue hair and bright cerulean eyes. They watched the display with interest and entertainment.

Without noticing, Yata curled his lip at Misaki's reaction and possible rejection. His flames also inflated around him, creeping eerily closer to Miwa while he kept his attention on her. On cue, Miwa had moved farther away to stand beside Kai for some sort of protection.

Fixated on Misaki, Yata continued "...Your day... tch you getting married today?" Apparently in his angered state, the obvious birthday indications around the room had eluded him. He took a step closer towards her with a raised fist, "AND DON'T YELL AT ME!"

Misaki didn't react to his behavior or tone of voice and kept her ground. She knew he was loud and she didn't bother to chide him for it. "Isn't it obvious around you," she retorted calmly, "of what today is?"

"..." Yata paused and decided to take a look around. As he did, his expression loosened gradually, with his fiery raid following suit, "It's your...birthday...today?! I—Misaki I-! M-my bad, all right?!" he confessed, turning on his heels out of embarrassment. The hint of a blush sparked over his face from his folly. Here he was, in the presence of a girl he may really like and already he could have blown his chances.

What else could he say? He wanted to leave. He'd already made a total fool out of himself. He never should have even bothered to show up!

Misaki's eyes softened seeing Yata's change in behavior, with special notice to his embarrassment. She was very close to demanding him to leave and not ever come back, but seeing this side of him gave her a bit of a change of heart. She turned her heel and headed towards the part of the room where the cake was. The flavor was vanilla with white icing and strawberry filling. She sliced a piece of cake before placing it on a small plate beside a plastic fork. She made her way towards the boy and tapped on his shoulder.

"Cake?" she offered with a gentle smile, a gesture that she had forgiven him slightly for the unexpected, rude entrance. She was still a little upset for the encounter, but presented herself as generous.

He didn't move right away; his entire body was tensed from being in such close contact with her. Instead of facing her, he slightly tilted his head to a near profile where he could easily glance at her expression but she wouldn't be greeted with his. "..." Then without thinking, he faced her and prompted something that was wrapped in multiple contexts, "Take me to your room first."

Misaki blinked and stared for a moment. "...Eh?" What could he possibly be thinking? Why did he want to go to her room? "What?"

"-! Th-that! That d-didn't come out right!" he exclaimed, nervously rubbing the back of his head, "H-hey! I need to talk to you in private, okay? I-I can't eat in front of all these people eyeballing me like that!"

"Oh. There is a side door to outside," she informed casually. Usually food and beverages weren't allowed in the shop or consumed, but for this occasion it was an exception.

His eyes darted to the cake, to the crowd of friends beyond it, then to her. Then he blinked and took hold of her arm in a brave attempt. Maybe it would somehow keep his face from growing any redder, "I...I We just need to be alone for a while. Lead the way. And...bring the cake too..." His features warmed even more to that suggestion.

Misaki took him by the hand with her free hand and escorted him, passing the guests. She looked to them after turning the knob. "Continue celebrating, don't worry about me," she assured before closing the door after them. On cue, there were many mutters and murmurs among themselves about the guest and his relation to the birthday girl.

Once outside, she walked over to the bench and gestured to him to sit beside her. She handed him the plate and offered, "Would you like a beverage? Soda? Water?"

Yata stared, utterly awestruck, while he observed her movements for some reason. It took him a moment to snap back into reality. Instinctively, he brought the plate close to his mouth, "Ah... soda sounds good. ...Cola. Um, you live in the shop?" Why was he being so nervous? In light of it, his abrasiveness seemed to have subsided for now.

Misaki silently nodded to his request but she didn't bother to answer his question at the moment. She stood up with her necklace swinging to her movements. "I'll be right back." As she entered back into the shop she was greeted by Emi and Mai. "Misaki-san...um...what's his name?" Emi was Aichi's younger sister. Her front of her short apricot hair framed her face. Her sapphire eyes shone curiousness with her question. Mai was her best friend with long green-grayish hair and violet eyes.

The older girl replied simply with, "Misaki Yata."

The two girls' eyes slightly widened. "That's a pretty name for a boy~!" Emi chimed. "And it's the same as yours, too!" Misaki lightly chuckled and this as she passed them, heading to get him his requested drink.

Few moments later, she returned to their private spot with the soda. "Here"

"Thank you," he responded politely, receiving the beverage. He popped it open and took a sip with the cake in his lap. After that, he didn't speak a word for a while, as he stole quiet looks at her. Then finally he figured he may as well say something, "I guess my timing was bad again, huh? Barging in on your birthday... … ...I suppose you want me to apologize for that too? And...why are you being so nice to me? I already gave you every last penny I had to spend!"

Misaki averted her glance from his. "I help run this shop with my cousin so, of course I have to treat guests nicely! Even those who crash in on my birthday." There was no other reason of why she was treating him nicely, after all right? "I… never properly told you how grateful I am for the repair money," she added quietly, her gaze seemingly to face the wall across from them.

"And the rest of it? You can go buy yourself some make up or candy or a dress...whatever it is that girls spend their money on," he prattled before taking another swig, "Not that you need that stuff or anything."_ burp_ "Makeup's a waste anyway. Costs too much and makes most girls look uglier," he continued with a grimace, "You don't need it." He concluded honestly, and idly took a bite of the cake. His first reaction was one of shock before he closed his eyes and made an appeased sound from the treat's flavor.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~~~~!"

Misaki observed him with light amusement, "I don't intend on buying any of those things," she retorted defiantly. Sure, she liked to shop for clothes, but she wasn't one to look for fancy jewelry or make-up much. The type of clothes she would search for were ones to make her seem mature. Her tone then softened a little. "I'll save a bit of it for my cat." She paused for a moment to consider his make-up comment. "Some girls that put on too much make-up look more like clowns rather than looking 'gorgeous' for an event," she said flatly.

She then spied him out the corner of her eye, smiling inwardly knowing what he meant that she didn't need it. "Would I need it to make myself glow if I ever had to attend a formal event~?" she remarked slyly.

The words came to him seamlessly and he delivered them without looking at her, "No. You already glow like a goddess..." he then trailed off and led his gaze towards her. Once his brain finally registered the expression she was giving him, his composure went red, "N-! Not that it matters what I think! Y-you're gonna wear whatever you want! Y-you could even wear nothing at all!" he huffed. Unfortunately, the statement he was trying to make just became a little suggestive.

"...Excuse me? Don't tell what image you have in your mind right now!"

"Wait! No! You've got it all wrong! AGHH! I can never say these things right!" he griped to himself, "I meant you have your own choices! To do whatever you want! You're gorgeous enough to do that, Misaki!"

And then... his face turned white. He didn't mean to blurt that out either! This was a disaster. He needed to leave before things got worse! Anyone could have heard.

Misaki stared at him for a moment before chuckling. Her chortles fluttered behind her fingers, her hand in a light fist. His flustering made him quite cute, she had to admit.

"Wh-! St-!" he stammered. He wanted to tell her to stop laughing at him, but he found the song emitting from her far too delicate and precious to cease. Still, he had to do something! At a loss, he placed the food and drink aside and stood. He had no idea what else to do and hesitantly placed his hands atop her shoulders, "...H...hey..." he murmured gently; a pout was evident in his tone.

Misaki stopped and remained silent at the sudden contact. She glanced up at him to give him her attention. "...?"

It was silent between them for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. The side door then swung open, revealing Ren. "Oi~ oh! Am I interrupting something~?" he grinned with deceptive innocence from what he had just caught glimpse of.

Misaki glanced at the red-head before to Yata, then averted her glance with a light blush. "What, Ren?" she snapped. In compliance, Yata had no mercy for the intruding and he gave the red-head a piece of his mind in a string of swears.

Ren waved off Yata's cursings as if it were a fly. "The piñata hitting's gonna start~ maybe your friend, Misa-Q #2 would like to join? More the merrier!" he chirped lyrically.

Great! Now, aside from that cheeky blonde who kissed Misaki earlier, there was a new target! Yata glowered fiercely at him, wanting badly to roast him and laugh while the flames glittered off his fallen body. But that wouldn't earn him any points with Misaki. And speaking of "Misaki", what was this weird guy doing calling HIM by HIS first name? With a snort, Yata directed an ember Ren's way, but made sure it missed on purpose, "CAN'T YOU LEAVE!?"

Ren didn't even flinch. Instead, he watched with indifference as the flame flew past his hair, only missing by an inch. He silently brushed it off as if it were a type of stage act; slight amusement was shown through crimson and he smiled. "Everyone is waiting for the birthday girl to hit the piñata. The kiddies are desperate for some treats inside to take home after the day is over. And did you know the piñata was a courtesy of AL4? Ordered and delivered from Spain?" He prattled with a hint of childishness in his tone.

Misaki stood up. "I'll be there in a minute," she said calmly. With that, Ren cast one more smug look to Yata before he left to join the others. With the two of them alone again for the moment, Misaki turned to Yata. Ren was the leader of her rival team and ever since that summer vacation on that island, they became both rivals and allies. "Don't mind him. He's an airhead from what I've heard," she assured flatly. Then, she blinked. The once boisterous boy was now very quiet and looking down as if he were about to be scolded. He seemed very uncomfortable, as if battling inwardly with something. It crossed her mind to ask what the problem was, but his lips had already parted, drawing a small breath to speak.

"...Are you…. angry? I mean... do you want me to come in with you or should I leave?"

Why was he acting like this? She was just a girl. A pretty girl. A feisty girl. Should he even compete with her? Should he allow her to take control instead? He didn't have to voice these concerns; his emotions and thoughts were easily read on his face. In contrast, he frowned, "I don't like that guy."

"I...didn't like him before either..." she said, remembering that one time at the Nationals, he was once psycho and had a creepy aura surrounding him. After Aichi defeated him, he had changed since then. "Some of the others didn't like him either, but things changed." she lightly wrapped herself with her arms, gazing to the side to prevent his glance.

Automatically, he became protective and spread his arms in the event she would need to be caught or steadied, "You all right? Hey, you don't have to go in there. I'd actually rather stay with you."

"I'm fine." Misaki felt she couldn't stay outside forever even with someone she just recently met. The decision, whether on wanting to hang out with her friends or staying alone with Yata, racked her mind. Vanguard, after months and weeks, had given her these friends. Yata however…

Her conscience nudged her to stay with him a little longer. Would she be able to see him again after today? And wait… why would she be so concerned about that anyhow? After that one day, she hadn't seen nor heard from him for several weeks. Yata had felt the same. What else would he come here for?

"Have something in mind for us to do before the day is over?" the question had escaped from her lips accidentally. She quickly took notice, but seeing his expression she couldn't take it back.

The offer caught him off guard and his visage faltered; his eyes rounded in surprise and awe for a whole second before returning to the norm. He attempted to brush it all off as if it were no big deal when he, and his body language, showed otherwise. Just who was this girl and why did he feel so vulnerable towards her? "Uh well...we could talk mor-hey! You're the birthday girl! You decide!"

She tried not to chuckle and attempted to hide her efforts as she studied his body language and outbursts. She quietly hummed to herself in deciding. "We go back inside the shop where everyone is waiting. Can you handle it?" she said briefly.

He hesitated, "No way! I can't and I don't feel like it! I came here to talk and spend time with you, not all those other guys! You're the only one I wanted to see!" Although he was behaving selfishly, there was truth in his exclamations. However, no matter how steeped in truth his words may have been, the reality was still the same. He knew, that under "normal" circumstances, an apology should go here. But he could not force his lips to shape them. Instead, he kept his eyes situated on hers and waited for some way to prove himself.

She had a hunch of what and how he would answer, and recalled how he had reacted in front of the guests when he first arrived. A twinge of guilt stabbed her in the stomach then, but her features refused to show it. Also, she couldn't figure out what they could do, just the two of them. Of what came to mind, she figured, she may as well say it truthfully. She released sigh. Her features faltered slightly before giving him a stern look, preparing to tell him a hard truth.

"I'm sorry, Yata. I can't think of anything else we can do. If you don't want to go back inside, then it's fine with me, but what else can we talk about?"

"... Well... that is... uh..." He stammered. The answer was obvious.

"So...there's only one thing, then..." She paused for a moment almost expecting for him to reply. There was a certain part of her that didn't want her to say it. His interest perked up from her evasion and his curiosity overruled all else, "What is?"

Her eyelids fluttered shut. "That...you leave."

"... Leave?" he repeated; an expression of loss feathered over his features; his vision consumed her with wide eyes. Then, he smiled smugly with a laugh in tow. With newfound vigor, he crossed his arms and gave her a sarcastic grin, "Oh I see what this is. You're jerking me around. I saw your face! You had more to say, didn't you?! Tch! But who am I to make you say it? Tell me the truth first and then I'll decide to leave or not. So tell me! The spotlight's on you! Misaki!"

Misaki shot him a stern gaze. "There isn't anything!" her voice had risen, before her volume return to normal. Her fingers were curled into a tight fist as her voice rose. "I'm serious. If there is nothing we can discuss about then we are done," she called coldly. "Unless you have something in mind that you want to say?"

"Hnnnnn?" His amusement broadened, "I do as a matter of fact. I want you to show me how tough you are," It would seem his shy nature towards females had ebbed in light of being issued a gauntlet by one instead. He wanted to test Misaki, to see how she reacted; he wanted her to show him how much of an equal she truly was to him.

She frowned. what does he really want? She crossed her arms over her chest. "Was that a challenge that I just heard?"

"Maybe it was! Do something about it! I'll take you on in anything you can think of!"

"One thing. Oh right, you don't know how to play, as I've never taught you~" she taunted a little.

Yata puffed out his chest and spread his arms wide, "Bring it, sister! Show me your best!"

"So you're expecting me to challenge you to Vanguard, huh, Yata?" she said, keeping her current composure.

"You bet I am! I can learn as I play! So teach me!"

She grinned. Just as she was about to reply, a familiar voice, but in an annoying way, exploded from beyond the door. Along with that was... "HUUUSSSSSHHHHHSSSSSHHHH! SHADDUP LOSE-UMI!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' LOSE-UMI?! I'M SINGING MY FUTURE WIFE'S SONGS! 'MIRACLE TRIGGER'!"

"Off-key no doubt..." Misaki's eyebrows twitched irritably and darted towards the door, turning the knob.

"H-hey! Where are you going?!" Yata spoke up "HEY! SOMEBODY SHUT THAT NOISE UP! YOU'RE SCARIN' THE NEIGHBORS WITH THAT GARBAGE! AND GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

Misaki opened the door and became a bit surprised from who was eavesdropping. First, was Miwa. She cast a stern, cold glance at him in which he gave a sheepish grin. Misaki's attention then wavered to Asaka and Yuri, who hummed, averting their glance and acting innocent. She then looked towards the karaoke area and it seemed Kai had stolen the mic from Morikawa, who was yelling at him to give it back.

Kai kept his nonchalant expression while holding the mic. Thank goodness, she mused. Morikawa's singing was awful and good timing too from hearing Yata's shouting.

Misaki then returned her glance to the eavesdroppers. "Ohh~ seems like someone not only once needed training, but now needs some relationship advice?" Asaka jeered. Misaki's eyebrows knitted. Was she teasing her? Yuri, of Team Caesar, seemed to wear the same teasing features and thought the same.

"There's nothing between us, okay!" Misaki shot back. The older women mentally rolled their eyes and thought their young Vanguard rival was in denial and they snickered lightly. Misaki clicked her tongue in annoyance before calming herself down. As she did, she stuck her head out the door and called out to the boy.

"It's safe to come in now and I can teach you. I'll search for a trial deck you can use," she motioned for him to come back inside.

Yata stood rooted to the ground momentarily before pushing every other gripe aside for now and followed her in. Misaki handed him the deck she had just picked out for him. "Here". She led him to a vacant table for standing. A play mat was laid in front of them used for playing the Vanguard game. Misaki told him she'd teach him the basics of the game and define the placements on the mat. A few members of the party gathered at a good enough distance to watch while others' attention were towards the karaoke stage cheering on Kai and Aichi.

Kai poked at the mic, testing if any tuning was needed. It was good and clear. He glanced at Aichi beside him, who returned with his own look of cuteness. Aichi also held a mic. Music began to envelope the room with Aichi singing first and Kai following after. They sang a duet to the song, "Believe in My Existence".

Being around so many people he didn't know nor care to know, Yata felt out of place. But because Misaki was next to him, those feelings slowly began to erode and give way to something new.

o0o0o0o

**A/n:** everyone gathered here is kinna based on the mini dramas of CFV character CDs. On the CDs, besides the character songs were the mini dramas and pretty much mostly the ones who had character songs were gathered and stuff….

Kai and Aichi's voice actors once sang "Believe in my Existence" (2nd opening of CFV) in one of the radio shows; but it was just them fooling around and singing it terribly. Such dorks lol

I had to separate this as it turned out 10 pages long!


	5. Stand Up!

Chapter 5: Stand up!   


"I will explain the placements on the mat and the rules as we go along," Misaki said briefly. Yata nodded, listening attentively. She took out her deck from her case and selected a card and placed it face down on the top-middle circle.

"Pick a Grade 0 from your deck and place it on the 'Vanguard' circle as I have just done," she instructed. "Then shuffle your deck and place it on the place for the deck." Yata looked through his deck, eyes searching for a certain card, then had done what was told. "We draw five cards. If you're not happy with your hand, you can mulligan." Both didn't need to do so.

"And then what?"

"We start with Grade 0, then to Grade 1, Grade 2, and lastly Grade 3."

"Grade 3 is the best and most strongest! Such as myself!" Morikawa boasted. "Hey newbie, I'll see if you're worth fighting me! I would gladly accept more apprentices with me as the master, of course! It'll be an honor worth having!" he pointed at himself with his thumb proudly, chest risen. Yata ignored him and set his attention on Misaki's instructions. There was only one person who can call him his apprentice; that person that he admires so much. Misaki ignored the boasting-teen as well.

"You actually cowered to the back when he first came," Morikawa's best friend, Izaki pointed. The black-haired teen didn't seem to admit as he laughed. "Haha! I didn't run away! I was plotting ultra-something that is secretly awesome!"

Izaki could only stared and sigh in disbelief with Miwa grinning. At hearing a bit more of Morikawa's boastings, Misaki and Yata started to feel a bit annoyed and hoped he wouldn't say another word next.

Setting their mind full on the game in front of them, both players placed their fingers onto their starting Vanguard. In a beat of a second, they shouted simultaneously as they flipped the card, "STAND UP, VANGUARD!" in less than a moment, their spirit forms elsewhere engulfed in a wind spiral and took form as the unit they played.

"**Lizard Runner, Undeux**!" Yata called. **(Grade 0/power 6000/shield 10000/ Kagero) **A red dragon in metallic battle armor on his claws, chest, and head and clad with sabers in his claws appeared; metallic wings spread with sheathed swords at the root of the wings.

"**Lozenge Magus**!" Misaki called. **(Grade 0/power 3000/shield 10000/Oracle Think Tank) **Yata blushed. What was this game anyway? The image he just witnessed and the battlefield. He set those thoughts aside in watching what Misaki would do next.

"I'll go first; draw. I ride **Battle Sister, Cocoa**! **(Grade 1/power 6000/shield 5000)** And move **Lozenge Magus** to rearguard due to herskill." She moved the card onto the circle under the Vanguard Circle. A young woman with elf ears in what resembles a nun outfit materialized; she had long slits on both sides of the dress and long-length white socks. She wore a necklace with a big ruby diamond gem. "I end my turn as you cannot attack on the first turn."

Yata drew from his deck, initiating the start of his turn, "I'm… gonna do this ride!" He rode **Embodiment of Armor Bahr (Grade 1/power 8000/shield 5000)** He rested the card and aimed the attack at Misaki's Vanguard.

"You can call more units to the field, but their grade must be equal to or less than the Vanguard," Misaki informed. "But you must call before your battle phase."

"Oh, that's nice to know!"

"No guard. Do a Drive Check and if it's a trigger unit, your Vanguard power can be raised, and higher the power, the attack will go through."

Yata drew for the trigger, which revealed to be** Demonic Dragon Mage Raksha (Critical Trigger (+5000, +1 critical)) **"Hah?"

"Nice! Beginner's luck!" Miwa piped. Misaki stared blankly and could only agree with Miwa. Her agreement wasn't evident in her composed features as her gaze and concentration was set on the game. Lourdes' power boosted to **10000** and the attack hit. "Since you've drawn a Critical Trigger, it added one critical to your unit and I Damage Check twice." Misaki drew two cards from her deck one by one and placing them in the damage zone, located at her left side of the mat. Those cards being **E Alarmer** **(Stand Trigger)** and **Weather Girl Milk. **

"…..I end my turn."

Misaki drew a card. "I ride **Maiden of Libra**!" **(Grade 2/power 9000/shield 5000) **An angel with long twin braids with flowery decorations in her hair manifested. Her chest was bound with bandages and drapery flowed around her. She held a golden scale in her grasp.

Yata's face flushed red in seeing Misaki took change of "cosplay". He turned his gaze away slightly with a free hand covering his mouth and nose, feeling like he almost had a nosebleed. Misaki had taken notice and stared at him blankly. "Pay attention, please." A hint of sharpness evident in her tone. He snapped back his gaze towards her.

"How am I supposed to play with the cute, yet revealing, girls on the field?!" he bellowed, still with flushed cheeks. Evidently, the tone held a childish pout.

"…" Misaki glared at him, thinking his reason was ridiculous. A snort escaped from Morikawa then erupted into laughter. Izaki had joined in with a teasing chortle. Miwa grinned, chuckling lightly behind his fist.

"He's quite a sensitive guy, isn't he?" Miwa remarked cheekily.

Yata griped. He just had to blurt out more things to make feel uneasy and in front of Misaki and the crowd, again! He released a slew of curses under his breath. "Just…continue…" she sighed. The decision whether to punch the daylights out of the ones laughing at him or not came to mind. He'd think of that later, as he has a challenge with Misaki right now! Yata took notice of the look Misaki gave him. "What?! Did I say or do something?! I'm paying attention to you, Misaki!" The lilac-haired woman released an aggravated sigh.

"Call! **Oracle Guardian, Gemini**! And **Silent Tom**!" Two cards were placed in the front row, one on each side of **Maiden of Libra.** **(Oracle Guardian, Gemini: Grade 1/power 8000/shield 5000) (Silent Tom: Grade 2/power 8000/shield 5000)**

Yata shuddered lightly in seeing the ghost lady hovering behind Silent Tom with arms wrapped around his shoulders. He was man in a suit that looked like he belonged in a mafia. Yata hated ghosts and ghost stories.

Misaki rested **Lozenge Magus**, then **Maiden of Libra**. "Boost Maiden of Libra's power and along with Lozenge Magus' skill, more power is added. **15000** power total!"

Yata quickly scanned his hand. "Uh.. I'll guard or whatever!" He slapped two cards in the guardian zone, which was the big oval outlined in blue and is the centerpiece of the mat. Those cards being **Embodiment of Armor Bahr (shield 5000) **and **Flame of Hope Aermo (shield 5000) **

"Drive Check." Misaki drew. It revealed to be **Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical trigger, +5000, +1**). "The attack goes through!"

"Damage Check…." Yata drew and revealed: **Dragon Monk, Goku** and **Berserk Dragon** before placing them in the damage zone. Tch!

"And since the attack hit, counterblast and draw one card due to Maiden of Libra's skill," Misaki said as she did just that. She flipped the two cards in her damage zone, and drew. She placed the cards from her hand face down on the table. She picked up Lozenge Magus, placed her in the deck and shuffled. Yata watched her.

"Let me guess, it was her effect?"

Misaki nodded. "I end my turn."

**Misaki: **

first row: Oracle Guardian, Gemini, Maiden of Libra (vanguard), Silent Tom

second row: none

hand: 5

damage: 2 (flipped)

drop zone: none

**Yata: **

First row: Embodiment of Armor Bahr (vanguard)

Second row: none

Hand: 3

Damage: 2

Drop zone: 2

"They're even in number of cards in the damage zone," Miwa remarked.

Yata drew and glanced at his cards then at the table. A broad grin curved on his features. "Ride! **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**!" **(Grade 2/power 10000/shield 5000) **"Call! **Wyvern Strike Tejas (Grade 2/power 8000/shield 5000),** **Beserk Dragon (Grade 2/power 9000/shield 5000),** and **Wyvern Strike, Jarran (Grade 2/power 6000/shield 5000)**!**" **

"ALLLLLRIIIGGGGHHHHT! Lend me your power! Boost and attack!" Yata shouted at the cards. It had taken Homra's vanguard a few turns since the start to get a hang of the game. It is to say it had gotten him fired up! In seeing the line-up, Misaki hadn't flinched with nervousness at all. Instead, she stared blankly at him, mostly to his hand and to the field. Yata didn't notice his mistake, and it was a regular mistake to most beginners anyway. He'll learn one day Misaki surmised. Unmistakably, her lips curved into a small smile admiring the bit of fiery spirit Yata emanated.

"Berserk Dragon's Counterblast!" Yata flipped the cards in his damage zone. "And using his effect, I retire Silent Tom!" Misaki frowned and casually moved Silent Tom to the drop zone, placed behind the deck. "And I attack Gemini!" the unit soon joined Silent Tom. "I boost Jarran giving Tejas power and also Jarran's effect… which the power is….. uhh…" His features scrunched in calculating the total.

"18000!" Miwa remarked. Yata murmured in protest. He didn't ask the cheeky blonde to respond. He could have figured it out—with help! Mikoto was much better at math than him anyway, he thought. "Attack, Maiden of Libra!"

"Guard! **Oracle Guardian, Nike (shield 10000)**!"

"Attack with Nehalem!"

"…No guard"

Drive Check!" Yata drew. It revealed to be **Lizard Soldier, Ganlu (Stand Trigger, +5000**)! "all effects to Berserk Dragon!" The card stood before in a heartbeat was rested again. A card fluttered to the damage zone, which revealed to be **Security Guardian**. "Turn end"

"Stand and Draw." Misaki was barely put in a spot to teach a beginner basics as she mostly watched others in the shop do that job. She mentally smiled, proud that Yata understood the basics at least. He still had a long way if he ever wanted to become stronger in this game. After one glance at her drawn card, she closed her eyes for a moment before revealing determined ones. She raised her card over her head as she chanted and sent the card on the vanguard.

"_Shine the path towards the future, Yata no Kagami! Ride __**CEO Amaterasu**__!"_ **(Grade 3/power 10000) "**Call! **Oracle guardian, Wiseman! (Grade 2/ power 10000) **And **White Rabbit of Inaba! (Grade 1/ power 6000)" **

Yata shook his head vigorously. He hoped he was hearing things at her chant.

Misaki picked a card from her hand and placed it in the soul. "The soul is located under the Vanguard unit," she mentioned. "What I've done is due to White Rabbit of Inaba's skill. I do a soul charge." She placed a card from her deck into the soul. Then looked at the top card of her deck, placed it on the bottom. She rested Inabe and Wiseman. "Boost and attack Nehalem! When a rearguard attacks a vanguard, you either guard or a Damage Check."

Yata studied the field and gritted his teeth. He thought frantically of what to do. Should he guard with the one card in his hand and intercept? Or should he guard and intercept the next one? Argh! "No guard!" He drew for his Damage Check and received no triggers.

"Amaterasu, attack Nehalem! Drive Check, first check!" **Psychic Bird (Critical Trigger +5000/+1 Critical) **Two cards were added to Yata's damage zone.

"Tch"

"Second check!"

Yata watched her carefully hoping she won't draw another Critical Trigger or any trigger. Misaki flipped revealing what she drew: **E-Alamer (Stand Trigger +5000)** "All effects to Wiseman and finish the blow!" Yata drew for his last Damage Check, then bowed his head in defeat along with slamming both hands in the table. His shoulders shook slightly. The feeling of defeat…is this what it felt like? And to think it was only from that one game. Misaki stared at him for a moment.

"…Yata?"

"I lost!"

"A loss becomes one gain, a win or many wins," Shin remarked. "If you learn from a loss, you'll be sure to win next time." Yata glanced at him before setting his gaze at Misaki, who had nodded. A sheepish, yet cheery, grin spread his features.

"Ah.. yeah… this game wasn't so bad! Teach me again! And again! Misaki!"

Misaki sighed with a slight smile placing a hand over her hip, shifting her weight. "This game is based on luck and how well you build your deck," she responded bluntly. Yata scratched his chin. "Well… I have terrible luck, but I did meet you so…"

"Hm?"

What did he just blurt out again?" "ARGGH! Wait! Forget what I just said!" A blush appeared on his cheeks. Miwa grinned and applauded.

"Let's give a round of applause for the newbie!" A few joined him in applause. Yata turned with bewilderment and suddenly felt sheepish. He then felt a much braver emotion took place. "Hah! She challenged me good, didn't she!"

Misaki shook her head in disbelief, mentally chuckling to herself. "It kind of reminded me of Kai and Aichi's first fight, although Aichi won in the end," Miwa thought to himself. "That reminds me…" He scanned the area looking for said boys, but none of them were in sight. "Oh~ they left early~"

Others looked around the surroundings as well. Only then they realized the karaoke stage had gone quiet. No one admitted to seeing them sneak out as the guests were occupied with their own conversations and/or Misaki and Yata's fight. Ren guessed and half-joked that the two young "lovers" went to elope somewhere.

"That's quite a nice sunset outside," Shin said. "Time flies when you're having fun, right? And I have been filming the whole party with my camcorder!" He caressed his camcorder by his face, proud to catch the moments of Misaki having a good time with everyone.

It almost felt as if the Homra teen fit right in with everyone and it was all thanks to Misaki. Yata wanted to hold her hand just then, but his fingers curled into a fist instead. Aimlessly, his eyes trailed over to the doors and as his luck would have it, his watch vibrated. He answered the call instantly, only glancing around to check who may have caught him afterward, "Yeah?"

"Yata-chan? Where did you go to all of a sudden? We missed you! We're going to ask Anna to search for you if you won't be coming back soon."

"Hmph..." he paused and glanced over at Misaki, "Fine, I'll be back in 10 minutes...If I don't get lost again..."

"Sounds good. See you when you get back."

Misaki stared at him, getting the feeling that he had to leave. That call must have been urgent and it's late so she has to let him go. "Keep that deck. And also... " she took out a card from her pocket. "For your Kagero deck" (**Heal Trigger: Dragon Monk, Gonjo**)… if you decide to use that clan." She handed him the card.

"Ah...thank you, Misaki," he replied honestly, bringing the card close to his heart, "I'll become a stronger player for the both of us! A girl's never beaten me before. … ...Um…" he hesitated and held back the urge of doing something he may regret later on. Instead of embracing her, he quickly turned his heel and retreated out the door. Shyness was evident in his tone as he shouted a brisk "Bye!"

Misaki stared blankly, watching him leave. A smile graced her lips along with a chortle. A few moments later, Misaki and Shin stood in front of the entrance waving everyone goodbye along with parting accolades of: "I had a great time!" and "Tell Aichi and Kai we'll see them later?" Ren had said he forgot to give "Misa-Q #2" the treaty bag from the piñata...that Kai had "mutilated" the middle of with the bat. Kai and Aichi had gone last after the younger ones. This day had truly been a remarkable one.

o0o0o

The ground shook with the wheels gliding against the steel tracks in a fast speed. Yata heaved a sigh as he slouched on the seat of the train, closing his eyes. What was that first thought? He wasn't thinking of kissing her, was he? As her "gift". He just met her! He groaned and breathed out a curse. He glanced out the window staring out into the horizon noting it was close to night. Shizume city was getting closer in eye-shot. Almost home… to Homra. Maybe that crowd of friends back at the card shop were Misaki's "family". Yata shook his head vigorously before a certain thought or memory that triggered in his mind. He didn't want to dwell on those types of concerns or possibilities, now.

As the doors slid open at the destination, he darted out the door and headed towards the bar.

o0o0o

Later that night, Shin and Misaki ate their dinner quietly at the table. It had been silent for a moment until Shin spoke, "You acted quite generous, maybe more than usual, Misaki," he commented. Misaki huffed.

"It was nothing. I just felt the need to," she replied plainly, before taking a bite.

"I think he took quite a liking to the game," Shin said in hope of seeing Yata again in the shop. "And then you could…"

"…Excuse me." Misaki placed her napkin on the table beside her plate as she stood, leaving the table towards upstairs to her room. She didn't want to hear anymore of Shin prodding her into these things. She would refuse and somehow in a way, Shin often got her to do it anyway in the end. She mentally sighed, closing her bedroom door behind her.

Memories of today had repeated in her mind. She admitted that it was definitely a birthday she would never forget and great to see that boy again…

It had all happened too fast. When they both wake up the next morning, will it all be just a dream? Had they really just not seen each other for several weeks? It was a childish thought, as everything was evidently real. Secretly, she was very glad that it had been.

0o0o0o

**A/n:** First time writing a Vanguard fight….was kinna fun… I had to look at it over and over! Checking to see if any corrections need to be made concerning the power and skills. And I made the chant up as I don't remember it from the anime…


	6. Consider

ch 6: Consider

Silent murmurs erupted every now and then along with a puff of smoke. Izumo shifted his weight near leaning against his bar with a cigarette in between his fingers, a string of smoke rising from the tip. He remained in his composed position while listening to the chatter from the other Homra members, and even caught a mentioning of where their Vanguard has gone. When they returned from watching their new entertainment system in the other room, Yata was nowhere to be seen in the bar where they last saw him. The streets outside were silent and dark now and the second handle on the clock continued to tick. Izumo had no doubt Yata would arrive any minute; hopefully he didn't run into any trouble along the way.

"Did Yata go out on his own out of boredom and is in a middle of a fight now?"

"Wanna bet?"

The blonde bartender side-glanced at them before shifting his gaze at the sound of the entrance bell-ringing, door opening in suit along with a loud call.

"Hey! I'm back!"

"You made it back in one piece," Bandou jeered. The chestnut-haired teen shot a glance at him. "Haha! Very funny!"

It didn't take Yata long to notice that everyone was gathered as if ready to go on a search party looking for him. The reason for Homra being the most feared gang was that they band together; if you mess with one member, there would be trouble with the others. Homra was like a "family".

Family….

... nostalgia had slapped across the side of his mind, the thing that he tried to not think about on the train home.

Homra was once lively and that party... friends and allies gathered, having a good time and memories. And at Homra, it all was taken away. He blamed the Colorless King, Isana Yashiro. Anger, distraught swirled in his gut. Homra had vowed they would avenge Totsuka and find the responsible murderer. No leads for months now.

And speaking of a search party, Yata took a quick glance at Anna. Noticing her staring at her marbles quickly changed his angered emotions. She sat in the same position she was in when he first left. Knowing her ability to locate a person with her marbles, she didn't tell them exactly where he was, did she? How long did everyone wait for him to return?

"Yata"

Yata snapped out of his musings, turning to Izumo. "You didn't ask Anna where I was while waiting for me to return, did you?! "

Izumo stared at him. Why did he sound a bit frantic? He had not thought of questioning him, even seeing his condition. "Since you didn't run into any trouble, I assume it was somewhere 'harmless'."

"Uh... Yeah! I did!"

"For once…."

"Shut it!"

"And speaking of trouble, you had run into one in that town," the blonde inquired before the hot-blooded teen got into a fit with another member. Just thinking of his previous encounters made Yata irritated, yet a little confused.

"Yeah…. I didn't get a good look at that bastard. Being all covered in black and all. He didn't even fight back at all! He just…..left." He rubbed the back of his head. He had to tell Izumo something without causing any suspicious about Misaki.

"That is strange…." Izumo fingered his chin in thinking position. "He picked a fight with you and then left without a trace?" After a quick moment of thought, he figured it best to wait for more leads and not be quick into conclusions of mysterious persons. "Just focus on your current quests, Yatagerasu."

Yata nodded. He'll be sure to continue first thing tomorrow along with Kamamoto tagging along. He had a hunch the older man would protest of him going out when he just returned home.

"Late night drinking yeah!"

"Chitose, it's late!"

"Exaaaaactly~~~De~wa~"

Yata side glanced at them and mentally shook his head. Some things never change….and one thing to be glad to be "home". In being surrounded by a group of strangers just several hours ago and returning to a familiar place, it tickled his skin. Without knowing, a small wistful grin graced his lips and soft chortle released in his throat.

o0o0o0o

The following day was just any other day. The slid doors of Card Capital slid open along with a curt "Welcome" to the visitors. Shuffling and sounds of play echoed throughout the shop as young kids played Vanguard at located tables. Misaki sat behind the counter reading her novel with the sub-manager resting on the counter. She tuned her ears to the victorious shouts and disappointments among the players as her eyes were set on the words in front of her.

"Hello, Misaki-san!"

The young clerk glanced up, returning with a curt, "Welcome."

"Aichi big bro, let's go over there!" Kamui urged, tugging at the blue-haired boy's long red sleeve. "Ah, okay!" Misaki watched them and couldn't help but smile. The smile being of one an older sister watching her young siblings would have. The two boys were like her younger brothers. In a moment, Morikawa entered with his boastings and Izaki tagging along close behind him. The louder of the two was promptly ignored. But the second her eyes feathered over the pages of her book, her attention shifted right back to her peers.

Seeing her friends mingle and play the card game together, even with there being some silly arguments between Kamui and Morikawa, a single realization crossed her mind. That thought related to yesterday. Birthday decorations and other things were wiped clean in the shop. No one had mentioned the boy from yesterday. And from seeing the others' actions… it was like he never entered. Misaki heavily exhaled through her nostrils. She lightly shook her head trying to shake it off. Silly, it's natural for them to act like this. Only she knew of him more than they did. Yet, in actuality, she barely knew all that much about him either. But, knowing something outweighed nothing and that was her only upperhand.

Sub-manager slightly turned his head eying his owner. His blue eyes glinted with concern, encouraging her to not worry so much. "Meow~!"

"Are you thinking about him?" Shin inquired. Misaki prevented on giving him eye contact with a quick, "Not really." It was a lie.

"I wonder if he'll come in today…." The glasses-wearing man thought out loud. To her, he just sounded desperate in selling some cards and other merchandise. She mentally sighed at that.

The slid doors opened. "Welcome~!" Shin chimed in greeting a couple adolescent boys.

o0o0o

"Shit! Dammit!" Yata seethed as he forced himself onto the wall of an underpass, gripping the side of his abdomen over a bloodstain on his white shirt. While he and Kamamoto searched for Isana Yashiro, they happened to cross paths with an old acquaintance of Yata's. Yata was just getting warmed up and the fight had to be interrupted.

Kamamoto was glad Lieutenant of Scepter 4, Awashima Seri, stepped in or else the fight between Yata and _him_ would last forever- almost a fight to the death. He offered to bind the crow's wounds caused by _his _knifes until Kusanagi could treat them at Homra HQ.

"Yata-san, got a handkerchief?" Kamamoto said, holding some bandages he took out from his jacket pockets. Yata heaved an aggravated sigh, calming himself down a little. He searched his pants pocket looking for the cloth, only his fingers touched something else.

Misaki's card….

Yata's eyes wavered momentarily as he recalled all they did together yesterday and how she gave this to him. The Heal Trigger. She had given him more than she realized after being together for such a short time. And the new game he discovered…. It was confusing at first, but deep in his mind he wanted to learn more and play more. Perhaps, this way, he could easily know more about her as well?

Amongst his bruises and cuts, a warm smile surfaced to his lips. A faint chuckle snuck its way up his throat and he placed the card to his heart.

Kamamoto watched his friend's features and noticed the card. Something about that card, or what happened yesterday, made him quite happy despite the wounds. Curious and concerned, "Yata-san?"

Yata quickly snapped out of his senses and placed the card back in his pocket. There was no effort made in trying to fake that Kamamoto saw the card nor what he was thinking as the other young man peeked curiously at Yata.

"I-its nothing. Let's keep moving!"

"That card… something made you happy, or a someone?"

"…Th-that's ridiculous! I am happy! Here with Homra!"

"I really think you should..."

"What? take a break from finding that bastard?! This is Homra's pride! Avenging a death of a comrade!"

"Didn't you also have a quest? One that Kusanagi-san gave you? You havent found 'Ashtin' yet, have you?"

"I'll find him eventually! And bring him to Homra! Drag him if i have to!"

"Anyway, what im saying is... just consider going to where you got that card."

Yata averted his glance from his childhood friend for a moment with a frown. Of what he said, it almost sounded like he didn't want to go and see her with his putting Homra first. He had been part of the clan ever since and long before he met her. Kamamoto's consideration itched the side of his mind. Who does that fatty think he is? Giving him advice?! He grimaced.

"K-keep this a secret from Homra, allright?! You promise?!"

"Why do you want it a secret, Yata-san? I'm sure Kusanagi-san would understand if it makes you happy."

"…" Yata remained tight-lipped and wide eyed; his mind teemed with a flurry of thoughts. 'Th-that's true…. Just don't mention Misaki, but talking about Vanguard instead is fine…right?' After all, he wanted to keep Misaki safe and didn't want her to get involved with Homra or else she'd get hurt.

The urge of seeing her, and to continue playing the game, verses keeping a distance debated in his mind. That conversation during those short moments and their battle ignited something within him. Fingers curled into a fist. Should he make a sacrifice? Or take a risk? He took one step forward ignoring Kamamoto's protests relating to Yata's wounds.

o0o0o

The shop had gone quiet, being close to closing time. Aichi and the others left a moment earlier along with saying goodbye to Misaki (mostly Aichi). Aichi and his group were the last to leave the shop as usual. It was now half-hour close to closing time.

"That's too bad he didn't come…" Shin said.

Misaki expected it. However, during today a small part of her heart held anticipation that he'd step through the door with that boasting voice of his wanting a match. When she heard the door slide, she had hoped it was Yata but it was just another customer. She stopped expecting after a couple times it happened. She wondered why she let herself to that. She came to a conclusion.

"He's never going to come. He has priorities, just like I do." Misaki felt her heart sank a little at her own words yet kept her casual composure. Shin didn't seem to take her words as a grin graced his lips, his gaze set on the entrance.

"Misaki! Hey!"

Her eyes widened slightly and turned to see a familiar figure encased by a silhouette. A wide grin plastered on his face as he greeted her by a salute with his fingers. The pose slightly reminded her of Miwa. She stared at him, blankly and surprised. Her cat meowed happily waving his tail.

"….."

Shin didn't hesitate in approaching the young man, wrapping his arm around him bringing him into the shop. Yata tensed slightly at the touch and remembering Shin being Misaki's relative made him a bit nervous. But despite that, he had to give a good vibe in order to be with Misaki. He may as well let this guy invite him in as if he were family or a good friend.

"Since you only have a trial deck, let's discuss about you making your own~" Shin said with a glint shine at the tip of his glasses and provoking grin. The manager then guided Yata in giving pointers in making a deck from buying booster packs, and getting him to buy those packs and a deck case to keep his cards in.

"Ehh? ….Uhh….." Yata didn't get a paycheck at his part-time job that he works outside of Homra until next week. There was no way he'd have enough to buy everything Shin offered him.

"I'll give you loan and you can payback whenever~" Shin bargained.

"Fair enough!" Yata figured he might as well try in making his own deck despite playing with the trial one once. Misaki only sighed and shook her head in disbelief over her cousin. She held her head in aggravation.

Yata ended up buying a few booster packs, each holding 30 packs of cards. "What?! I gotta buy this many to make a deck of 50 cards of the ones I want?" It was an astonishing realization.

"It depends on which volume is out," Misaki informed bluntly. "Sometimes players would have to wait for a certain amount of time until a certain booster set to come out. Those sets having the cards they need." Yata glanced at her with her returning with a look that she's not going to give him a discount, with Yata countering that he wasn't asking for one!

Yata didn't have to stay until a little after closing time, but he couldn't wait in making his own deck. Also, he needed some help from Shin in what needs to be in the deck. Shin assured him in testing your builds and it was trial and error. After a moment passed by when Yata finally made his deck of 50 cards, Shin advised, "Why don't you two have another fight? To test a build, you need to fight against someone."

"It's getting late and it's past closing time," Misaki said.

"I got time," Yata said. "Unless…you really want me to….."

Misaki sighed and lightly shrugged as she went to sit at one of the tables, with Yata following after and sitting across from her.

"I think I remember the rules… even if it was yesterday…" Yata said looking through his deck for a Grade 0. He placed his finding onto the Vanguard Circle, then shuffled his deck before placing it on the side. He drew his five cards. "…Okay! I'm ready!"

"…."

"Misaki? Anything wrong?"

Misaki lightly shook her head and noticed he was ready more than her. She snapped out of her daze in staring at him. The thought that he came when she was close in doubting he would ever come back, after their last meeting, affected her. Slightly in the back of her mind, it made her glad to see him. A smile graced her lips then. In thinking, she had never properly welcomed him into her town or Card Capital.

"Welcome"


	7. Night

Ch 7: Night

"ARRGGGHHH! Misaki! Can I hit this with a bat?! -So frustrating!"

"If you DARE as much lay a dent on any property here, I'll be sure to add that payment with your loan!"

Yata groaned. He took a moment to look through his deck with his lips curved into a deep frown. If only he had damaged check that Heal Trigger when he really needed it! As he scanned through his cards, he wondered what could be changed. Which cards did he need? Which card should he leave out when he obtained more? How much more money will he have to spend…..

Misaki gathered her cards from the field and stopped midway as the cards were piled in the middle. Her fingers turned numb and couldn't move any parts of her body by an inch as she felt her stomach contract. She lightly glanced at Yata who was still looking through his cards. She mentally told herself to move, at least wait a few hours until dinner was made and ready. Just a few hours…. Could her belly wait that long? She only had a small snack and lunch during her break, in which she regretted. What time was it now? She side-glanced at the wall clock.

_8:05 pm _

Also, where was Shin?

Misaki tried to move her limbs with the remaining energy she had, but every passing second a lightheaded feeling washed along the side of her head. She wished Yata didn't see….

"Misaki…."

"I'm fine!" she said quickly. Her eyebrows furrowed. A groan was then released from her throat with her stomach growling afterward. The young woman tried to avoid eye contact with him as a rosy blush tapped her cheeks.

"I….can leave and….come back later….while you eat dinner…?" Yata said shyly, adverting his glance from her. Misaki gave a small curt nod before laying her head on her arms on the table, her head down. At this, the male took initiative in being concerned for her. "Misaki? Misaki, are you okay?!"

The female groaned. Where's Shin? Is he making dinner? She tried not to think about food as it would make her stomach feel much worse than it was starting to.

Yata stood at the side of the table not knowing what to do. What could he do? He didn't have any snacks on him that he could have given her. Should he run to a convenience store and buy a snack? Did he even have enough cash to buy one anyway? He thought frantically. And where the hell was her relative when you needed him?! The crow felt tempted to rush her to any nearby food place and obligate the cook to make food for her; and if they refused, he wouldn't hesitate to burn the whole place down and look somewhere else. (okay, maybe that was a little too extreme helping a new friend. She is his friend, right? And like he cares about the place being burned down or not regardless of any consequences)

_Purrrrrrrrr_

Yata looked down at the Sub-manager who was rubbing against his leg. "What? What now?" he demanded as if scolding him for interrupting. The feline walked towards the counter and leapt onto it, gesturing the crow to search under the counter. Yata stared blankly for a moment before figuring out what the cat was trying to say. He went around and searched the drawers and small cabinets until he found a granola bar. He opened up the wrapper and offered it to the hungry female.

"Here"

The moment she glanced up for a peek, the bar was yanked out of his grasp and wolfed down within a minute. Yata watched blankly with a blush sneaking on his cheeks. _She looks…kinna cute like… that…_ he thought.

Misaki sighed in relief along with a smile gracing her lips. Those features soon faded when she met contact with Yata- averting her glance from him with her cheeks flushed. She lightly rubbed her arm, then fiddled her fingers a little with the wrapper in between. Seeing this, Yata blushed adverting his glance from her as well. Unluckily, their blushes weren't hidden as the store lights were still on, lighting the sidewalk and half the road in front of the store.

The store fell silent and it was only for a moment until Misaki muttered a "Thank…. you…." Yata gave a brisk nod. His blush soon faded as his features changed to that of guilt. He shouldn't have come and stayed this long because then, Misaki would have eaten dinner by now. He came out here mostly because of Kamamoto's consideration bugging him. And... maybe he wanted to see her anyway? Misaki noticed his expression and stared at him a bit curiously. Before she opened her mouth to speak…

"Misaki~ dinner is ready~ sorry for taking so long!" Shin chimed. Both eyes settled on him. The manager scanned the room, mostly towards Yata and Misaki. A thoughtful smile curved his lips at his image of what might have happened.

Yata didn't know whether to be upset at Shin or not for keeping Misaki waiting to eat. "I better be going now!" Shin quickly gave him a plastic shopping bag to carry all the Vanguard merchandise Yata was loaned with. Yata gave a quick bow out of respect, thanking them before making a beeline on his skateboard towards the train station.

o0o0o

The train station was empty by the time Yata arrived. The mall that connected to it was closed and halls were dark with parts of it slightly lit by the guiding lights on the ceiling. It was silent and no one in sight. A chill ran up his spine and he gripped tightly onto his belongings. He snapped himself out of it. No time to be afraid! He reminded himself of who he was, and his role in Homra. He remembered once of being teased for being short, almost little kid size by few of the members. Well, he'll show them he can be a big man! A wide boasted grin spread across his face as he took few steps forward down the halls.

He scanned the area passing by stores with locked doors and lights off; even the recession booths were closed. He also noticed a few homeless people sitting and lying in certain areas. They must come here after hours. Did everyone close early or something? He checked his watch. It was _9:45pm. _The last time, and latest he took the train home was around 7pm. Did he miss the train?! He gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath.

Should he contact Kusanagi and have Homra pick him up? But if he did that, he'd have to explain everything that happened, including the Vanguard merchandise. Earlier, before he arrived at Card Capital, he rushed straight to home and got his wounds bandaged and clothes changed. If he had arrived with the bloodstain, then he may have ruined his secret from Misaki!

His stomach gurgled. He couldn't think anymore, nor be able to calculate how far or how to travel back home by skateboard. With a sour frown, Yata dragged himself towards a wooden bench located in the middle of the hallway. There were two benches with each of them back-to-back and big pots of plants on either side for decoration. He sat down placing his stuff beside him. He shifted in slouching against the back plate. He groaned. How long would he have to wait for the train to start running and stores to open? Just his luck….

o0o0o

Misaki wiped her mouth with her napkin. Her plate was "clean" and her body was content with a full stomach. Shin stood and gathered as many plates he could carry. As he walked towards the kitchen sink, he spoke, "Misaki, I'm surprised you haven't contacted the officials of the issue with the shop being partly destroyed."

Misaki almost spat and choked on the water she was drinking from her glass. Why did he ask this now when it had been weeks with the shop already been repaired? Her cousin didn't contact them either so… she thought as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Should she say that Mr. Anonymous, aka Yata, was the same person who damaged the shop and paid for the repairs? The officials arrived on their own and left when Misaki assured the police everything was okay. She also told them in response of them seeing the sack of cash, "a generous anonymous young man" paid in token of apology.

Just as she was about to give a reply, Shin added glancing at her over the counter giving her an assured smile. "It's all right. The most important and good thing is that its back to normal."

Misaki nodded briskly, smiling with a bit of relief.

o0o0o

Muffled voices sounded at every channel being changed every minute. Miwa clicked away with a remote in hand while lying lazily on the couch, his head rested on the pillow. He had been home alone all day today chatting via webcam on his computer to his parents who worked overseas. They discussed the usual: how he was doing in general; how he was doing in school; etc. His mother had asked him questions relating to Kai. Miwa just replied that they were still "best buds" and nothing else was said with Miwa quickly changing the subject. His heart fell a little at the thought of Kai spending some time with Aichi; his mind was always mostly filled with Aichi and Vanguard. And the thought hadn't troubled the blonde before.

When a movie about two lovers appeared on the TV screen, Miwa didn't waste a second in changing it to some sports playing. He sometimes wondered why his parents hardly ever came "home" and visited him in person. It felt like they valued work more.

The blonde heaved a sigh in turning the TV off seeing as there was nothing good to watch. He wasn't near tired and wanting to sleep, and was bored. Hmm… what should he do? He thought absentmindedly reaching for his phone from the coffee table. Maybe he'll play a game. He pressed at his phone keys until the screen showed in contacting Kai.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, Kai!"

"_You're calling at this hour?" _

"Must've called you by mistake." He half joked.

"…_." _The silence given seemed like Kai didn't believe him and didn't take it as such half joke. He suddenly felt he wanted to talk to his brunet friend. The things he wanted to talk to him about he felt as if he just couldn't wait another day for when he saw him.

"_Talk to you later, then,"_ he spoke soon breaking that minute silence.

"Wait!"

"_Hm?" _

"Well…since I didn't see you today, and I've been meaning to ask, where'd you and Aichi go in leaving the party early?"

"…_.Is it any of your concern?"_ Kai spoke in a manner that implied his answer wouldn't have mattered and no one should mind another's business.

"So you admit it?"

"_Admit what?" _

"You know…."

"_...Does it bother you that much?"_ Kai was getting close in wanting to end the conversation soon, not realizing he had changed the subject.

"Huh?!"

"_Forget about it"_

"You mean... that dare you bet on during our fight at the party? Nah!" Miwa grinned.

"…_.."_

"_Oh! OH! A seal! No! Wait! A whale! Is that right, Aichi?!" _

Miwa blinked. "Emi's voice? Kai, are you at…." _Beeeeeeeeeeeep_ Kai had hung up on him. So Kai was spending some time with Aichi's family tonight, huh? And playing charades at that. Kai lived alone in his apartment so that quality time is good for him. Miwa snickered at the image of Kai acting out a phrase or word.

Miwa released a sigh, stretching his limbs. Not pondering on Kai being with Aichi, his thoughts quickly wandered to something else. That question and his answer to what he thought Kai meant repeated in his mind, and also a sudden realization hit him. What made Kai think of that dare in the first place? If Miwa lost, he would give Misaki a kiss. And if Miwa won, Kai had agreed with the blonde's bet to confess his true feelings and thoughts in front of everyone on top of the karaoke stage.

Miwa admitted that Misaki was pretty cute, perhaps the cutest girl he's ever met and she has nice legs. His tongue trailed his lips, leading his mind to reminisce the kiss he gave her. It was either the cream or her lips or something else, but the taste was sweet.

Secretly, perhaps he wanted to give her a real passionate kiss one day.

o0o0o

The halls of the Scepter 4 base echoed with silent murmurs and footfalls of officers heading to rest in their dorm rooms or go on with their night plans. In a group or individually, the officers exited through the gate until silence enveloped the empty building in the late of night. However, it seemed that one certain Scepter 4 member decided to stay behind. That being the Captain and Blue King, Reisi Munakata.

Munakata heard the news of occurrences in Fuschu City several weeks ago on his television at home. It was said very briefly about a well-known card shop damaged, and no officials took any action. No one was hurt gladly. Few days later, a generous person lent a hand in repairing for the repairs. And it remained a mystery of who that person was.

Puzzling….

He twirled a puzzle piece between his fingertips as he stared blankly at the incomplete puzzle before him on his desk; the back of his other hand supporting his cheek. He did this as he was deep in thought, not realizing the time.

It was not in Scepter 4's place to take action as it was not in their vicinity to patrol over, or care for the civilians. But, the idea of justice had always been held deep in his heart.

The very thought of it all crossed his mind a few times, yet only dawned on longer than it should have. Not to mention there were other priorities to take care of.

Meanwhile back in Shizume city, there had been a few wild Strains running around the city and several occurrences that normal police can handle without Scepter 4's aid. With those, work around at Scepter 4 base had been quite boring.

"Captain, you are still here late at this hour?"

Munakata quickly snapped out of his musings. He glanced at the woman in front of him with a curt smile. "Ah, Awashima-kun, I was just getting ready to head home. And as should you."

There was something in the back of her mind relating of her concerns about what the man has been thinking. And noticing the captain's hobby of puzzles, even working on them during work hours instead of paper work, she quickly disregard on commenting on it. But aside, Seri held her concerns in not wanting to bring up the subject to her superior. She gave slight bow before turning her heel. "Good night, sir."

As soon as the click of the door being closed echoed, his phone buzzed under him. He opened the drawer, taking out his phone, and saw he received a text message. He pressed the screen to open the inbox reading the message,

"_Drink 2night?" _

Munakata paused for a moment when his lips slightly curved upward. _"…Not enough alcohol to satisfy you at your bar, Suoh?"_ He texted back.

"_nothinzwrong w various tastes." _A second text soon popped up after. _"…well?" _

"_A little busy tonight."_ He adjusted the bridge of his glasses after replying, slightly ignoring the way of how Mikoto Suoh texts-always using shortcuts instead of complete words and sentences.

"_oh?"_

"_None of your concern"_

"…_ this hrr?" _

"_Yes. It's 11:45pm. A little late for most bars to be open, isn't it?" _Although, that wasn't true and most of them were. He didn't feel the need of wanting to see the Red King, the one person he truly felt connected to. One reason was because Mikoto could be a real bad influence.

"_isn't there 1 place that's open 24 hrs?" _

Munakata paused for a moment at how he read the message. Was Mikoto implying something? Not really wanting to know or care,

"_night!" _


	8. Found

ch 8: Found

Wheels skidded across the steel until it came to a complete stop. Doors slid open, letting passengers exit the train, and allowing new passengers to board. The buzz and footsteps echoed in the hallways of the mall as people went on with their day. Even among all of this commotion, it did not disturb one sleeping individual laid out on the bench.

A hand reached down to lightly nudge at the young man's shoulder. A groan was the response, yet he didn't wake up, tugging his belongings close to his chest. He was then shaken a little harder. At this, the young crow stirred. His vision took a moment to adjust what's in front of him until he recognized the figure who nudged him; and there being two figures staring down at him. Yata quickly sat upright as he recognized them.

"WHA-?! HAH?! …" he swished his head looking around his surroundings. "…HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN SLEEPING?!" he exclaimed angrily about himself to no one in particular.

"Long enough for us to come get you with Anna's help," Eric responded bluntly. He frowned at Yata's outbursts.

"Everyone is waiting," Fujishima spoke.

o0o0o0o

"Why'd you have to drag me back?! I was just getting to know her!"

"Because we won't be here long! Idiot! You were just flirting. That, and getting to know her, are different things."

The first thing Yata, Fujishima, and Eric heard in exiting the building were two individuals arguing by Homra's van. There was no need to second guess the voices as Yata was familiar with everyone's voices. Although, he was a bit caught off guard when Chitose suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and exclaimed in his face.

"Why didn't you tell me some hotties and cuties were here in this town, Yata?! Dewa just HAD to ruin the fun!" he quickly glared back over his shoulder to the said man. Dewa just mentally rolled his eyes in response.

"Those don't concern me at all!" Yata shouted back. Chitose shifted in wrapping his arm around the younger man.

"And that is why you'll always be Homra's virgin~"

As Yata was about to punch the daylights out of his brunet comrade for his teasing, Izumo shouted from the driver's seat. "Get in the van, all of you, on the double!" he shouted as if scolding and hurrying a bunch of children. His voice then softened, yet was still loud enough for the red clansmen in the van to hear. "We got some work to do back home." When Yata crawled into the van, he was half-surprised to see everyone had come to pick him up, even Mikoto! He took a wild guess from noticing a bit of red hair at the front passenger seat. Yata released a mix of slurs and stutters under his breath, lowering his head a little in embarrassment and shame. It wasn't as if he weren't glad to see his Red King; he didn't want his King to find him like this.

Mikoto leaned towards the window, resting his fist against his cheek. "Are we going now?" he spoke absentmindedly bored, not looking at Izumo in particular or anyone or anything.

"Is everyone here?" Izumo called. After a moment knowing that everyone was accounted for, Izumo started the engine and began to drive back to Shizume city.

"Kusanagi-san sounds a bit upset…." Yata noted.

"We were a bit worried that's all when you didn't show up again at usual times at the bar," Shouhei responded. The straw-colored haired man eyed the bag sitting beside Yata. "By the way, what's in the bag?" he asked pointing curiously. At this, everyone, except Izumo and Mikoto, looked at the bag with curiosity.

"You weren't expecting on keeping secrets from us, were you?" Bandou said, wanting to know some answers.

"Uhh….." Yata, feeling a little uneasy, glanced towards Kamamoto.

"I didn't say anything! Honest!" There was a long pause. "I apologize….." he lowered his head.

The crow's lips curved into a grin, a hint of deceiving innocence shown behind it as he clenched his fist. "Ka-ma-mo-to~" He punched the blonde in the gut, with a loud response of "OOOF!"

After a few moments of calming down, Yata told them in seeing everyone still curious. He let out a sigh. "Okay! There's this card game called Vanguard and it's popular in the town I went to get info on Ashtin and I tried it out and it's really cool!" he said in almost one breath. "I'm still learning… after playing with a trial deck, I decided to buy and make my own deck."

Silence erupted from the group as they stared blankly at him. A few gave a slight nod, not sure, if they clearly followed their vanguard's brief explanation.

"…..What's with the silence?! I told you guys what you needed to know!"

Another few minutes of silence.

"STOP BEING SILENT OR ELSE IMMA PUNCH SOMETHIN' OUTTA YA! What more do ya want from me?!"

"Even though we're still looking for Totsuka's murderer AND you have your quest in finding Ashtin, you managed to have time playing card games?" Dewa pointed, being the first to speak.

"I KNOW THAT!"

"Can we…see?" Shouhei spoke peering at the bag. Yata shoved the bag towards middle and opened it wide enough for everyone to see what was inside.

"You…. Bought these many packs?!" Bandou exclaimed, astonished.

"Yata-san…. You're still not good in handling money well and aren't you broke?" Kamamoto remarked.

"Hey! Like I had a choice in buying that many to make a deck of 50 cards!" Yata puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "I was given a loan until I pay the shop back."

"They all look different… there are robots, humans, dragons…." Dewa said, looking through his random pick of cards.

"Uhh… oh yeah there are different clans. I'm using Kagero as theme of burning flames matches the pride of Homra!" Yata exclaimed proudly at the mentioning of the clan. He then stared at the glasses-fedora wearing man. "I thought you weren't interested…."

Dewa placed the cards down and pushed them away from him while averting his glance as if pretending he didn't look.

Anna had not glanced at the cards, but kept her eyes seemingly fixated on Yata. Yata didn't seem to notice, as his attention was towards Kamamoto or shouting at one of the clansmen over something. She took out her red marbles to look through the crow's mind for a moment. With her marbles, it's her ability as a Strain to see beyond the person's mind.

"Shouhei, Saburota, Chitose, Masaomi, Eric, and Kousuke are rear guards".

Not knowing what the game's term "rear-guard" meant, the guys took the comment the wrong way,

"?! OI!"

"Kids these days are so lively, right Mikoto?" Izumo chuckled lightly. He took a quick side-glance at the Red King before adverting them back to the road. The redhead didn't respond as he gazed at nothing in particular ever since Izumo started the engine. Izumo lightly shrugged it off as he didn't expect him to reply with anything. The blonde bartender glanced at Yata through the rearview mirror.

"Well, seeing you haven't found Ashtin and he relates to this card game...and seeing you engrossed in it, it's all right for you to play, Yata," Izumo said. It had taken him a moment to give it some thought before telling their vanguard crow. Yata's eyes widened, almost in shock.

Mikoto gave a slight nod of approval. "Mmm… do whatever you want."

Yata's eyes widened even more and even gaped. A smile then graced his lips. He chimed with a tint of blush on his cheeks, "I'll definitely become stronger, Mikoto-san!" His Red King… the person he admires supports him!

o0o0o0o

As soon as the van was parked near the site Homra would be "investigating", Yata was the last person to exit the van. The site was an old abandoned building that was supposed to be a shopping area, but the plan was then canceled. The building was in the state that would have cost much to repair.

He wanted to "relax" a little while before joining them. The red clansmen thought with concern that Yata usually would rush into action, compared to now. Maybe he was a little tired? So they let him be.

Yata leaned against the boxes that were against the wall of the van. He looked through his deck, thinking whether to go back to Card Capital after everything here was over. The memory of what happened last night nudged the back of his mind and his features faltered. He guessed he might as well not, as he doesn't know what Misaki would think.

Yata placed his deck in his deck case, a red case with the white vanguard circle design, before tucking it in his pocket. He rushed to join the other Homra members.

o0o0o0o

It was just a usual day at Card Capital with Aichi and the gang playing vanguard, and/or just taking it easy. The shop had been a "hang out" spot for Aichi and his friends long as Misaki could remember.

"Who's next to challenge the greatest and strongest fighter in the shop?!" Morikawa boasted. Miwa, Izaki, Aichi, and Misaki stood nearby with different expressions, yet all thought it had become a natural expectation from the boasted teen by now. Kamui rolled his eyes calling him "Lose-umi!"

"Aichi, Misaki, Kamui, I have news!" Shin announced before the group was about to do their own thing. All eyes fixated on the man.

"What is it, Shin-san?" Aichi asked.

"Well, just got a call from a friend and he invited us to his shop," Shin replied. "Team Q4, we are heading to Shizume City tomorrow first thing!"


	9. Connection

Ch 9: Connection

The train glided at an average speed, passing by every possible scenery. Kamui stared out the window, his body slightly leaning against the red cushion with knees on the seat. His crimson eyes widened slightly in awe admiring the view.

"Why are we going to Shizume City?" Misaki pressed.

"After hearing about Vanguard, my friend wanted to see what the game's all about! I volunteered Team Q4 to give a demonstration. He was thinking of renovating his shop to sell the game! The first one in that city," Shin explained.

"Ehh? But the game is so popular around the world and they never heard of it?!" Kamui gaped, averting his gaze from the window. Misaki glanced at Aichi, who had his attention and thoughts elsewhere. He also seemed troubled.

"Aichi, something wrong?" she asked with concern. Aichi glanced at her before setting his gaze seemingly at the floor.

"Sorry…. That I forgot to mention about it…" he started. "Kai-kun and I left the party without saying goodbye to everyone. He kept me company while picking up my Grandmother from the station. She was going to stay with us for a week." Aichi gave a sheepish smile at the thought of his Grandmother liking Kai at first sight by how "handsome" he was.

Misaki smiled. "I understand."

"Where is your Grandmother from?" Shin inquired.

Feeling better, Aichi replied, "Shizume City, actually. I don't remember much as I was very little when we visited her there… 'It might look different' is what she told me when I left home earlier today. And she's from my mom's side of the family."

o0o0o

A tall building stood looking over the outskirts of Shizume City. Its stature showed power in status and elegance with the sun beaming and reflecting against the glass windows. A tall man stood with his gaze towards the city; his shadow reflected on the floor from the sunlight. His appearance and poise was that of a wise old man with power relating to the building he stood in.

Kokujoji Daikaku held his PDA to his ear listening intently to the voice on the other end.

"I wished you could actually meet your own grandchildren. They grew up so fast…." The voice belonged to an elderly woman. "Keeping a secret in knowing you exist for their safety is and continues to be on your mind, but….it's one thing I hate about your role as 'Gold King'."

Kokujoji sighed. "Satomi….you know I have many priorities concerning business matters."

"What? You don't give yourself some free time to visit?! And don't sigh at me!"

"I would…." His reply cut short, quickly finding a reason or something else to say to his wife. He exhaled a breath through his nostrils. It wasn't as if he didn't want to see his grandchildren, as his wife was currently visiting them and their daughter.

A sigh was released on the other end - a sigh relieving stress and aggravation. From what his wife said next by her tone, she seemed to have calmed down. "I know you are busy, you always are and dedicated to upholding your reputation in that city. I just…"

A simple smile graced his lips. "I know, dear."

"Aichi should be in Shizume city by now. He told me last evening of his trip with his teammates," Satomi informed. "And by 'exist', I meant both Aichi and Emi don't know about the 'Kings' business."

Both sides hung up after saying few words of goodbye. The Gold King fully gazed out into the horizon; his thoughts dallied on the conversation with his wife (that he truly loved). Those thoughts soon wavered onto the thought of his grandson Aichi Sendou being in this town now.

o0o0o

"Ah…let's see here….." Shin read the map he picked up soon after they got off at the train station. He walked alongside Misaki, Kamui, and Aichi on the sidewalk.

"Did he give you directions?" Misaki inquired.

"….So that's what I forgot early this morning….printing out the directions he gave me…." Shin chuckled sheepishly. Misaki sighed in response. She would have reminded him if he had informed her about it.

"So we gotta ask someone?" Kamui said.

Misaki stepped forward with the others following in asking random passerbys if they had heard of the shop they were looking for, "Nifty Capital" and if so knew where it was. None of them knew. The group continued on looking around for a certain shop or maybe ask someone until few moments later, stopped in their tracks when Aichi bumped into someone and the impact made both almost fall back on their bottoms. Soon the two locked eyes with each other:

"I'm sorry!"

"No, I am I wasn't looking…."

"It's all right… I was…. Are you all right?"

Both parties, excluding Aichi and the young man, stared in silence at them dumbfounded that they spoke casually to each other.

The young man whom Aichi bumped into, a white-haired youth, spoke breaking the silence. "I see you're new here. Hello there," he greeted with a warm smile.

"Ah…..yes, we are and hello," Aichi returned a bit shyly with a quick bow. A teenage girl accompanying the white-haired youth switched her glances between him and Aichi. She gave Aichi a long curious stare through her heterochromia eyes. Beside her was another teen with his long raven hair tied up in a ponytail. He seemingly stood still, studying everyone and the white-haired's gestures.

The girl wrinkled her nose and piped, "I'm Neko! This is Shiro and that one is Kurosuke!" The teen she named "Kurosuke" shot a glance at her. "Yatogami Kuroh precisely," he said mannerly correcting the girl.

"Yashiro Isana ," the white-haired youth said. "Everyone calls me 'Shiro'."

"I'm Aichi Sendou, this is Kamui, that's Misaki, and Shin-san." Aichi gestured to the individuals. They all greeted with their "hello".

"The great and lonely one, Kamui Katsuragi!" Kamui boasted.

"You mean only," Misaki corrected.

"Only one!"

Neko giggled. "Funny!" Kamui flushed. "F-funny! You think I'm funny!" he thought if only his Goddess, Emi Sendou, would think he's funny yet handsome and cool and would love to marry him. He grinned at his fantasies.

What Kuroh spotted few yards away behind Shin and Misaki made him turn towards the group. He knew Isana Yashiro was on the wanted list accused of killing Homra's Tatara Totsuka, and both blue and red clans wanted to claim his head. He arrived to kill this young man, yet Shiro declared for Kuroh to wait and watch him for an alibi. By the words of his late master through a voice recorder, Ichigen Miwa, Kuro complied. A few yards away he spotted a couple of Sceptor 4 officers.

Kuro bowed in respect to the guests. "I, Yatogami Kuroh, will aide you in this city by giving you a tour. I will do my best."

"I wanna have some fun tooooo!" Neko whined. "Along with Shiro, right Shiro?" He nodded in agreement.

"Uh…thank you…very much," Aichi said, almost hesitant yet appreciated. Team Q4 made their way along with their new allies towards the direction the trio came from. The two Scepter 4 members did not notice the murderer suspect with the group as they continued with their duties.

o0o0o0o

"Shiro… I'm hungry….." Neko whined.

"Are we lost? We're lost aren't we, even on this tour!"

"Kamui-kun, I'm sure we'll find the shop," Aichi assured.

"We had no idea you were looking for a certain place. I humbly apologize," Kuroh frowned, turning his glance behind him.

Aichi held up a hand in defense. "Aaah… no, it's all right… it's nice of you all to give us a tour of this city."

"….You're too kind."

"Aichi's kindness is like Shiro's! I'm hungry, Shiro!" Neko tugged at his arm, slightly shaking him. Shiro who was smiling kindly and not minding of the girl's childishness turned to the guests. "I hope you don't mind we find somewhere to eat."

"I'm getting hungry too…." Kamui pouted.

"Let's take a break in finding the shop," Shin suggested. "Once we explain the delay, which there isn't, my friend would understand. So, any suggestions?"

Neko pointed to a certain place across the street. "Let's eat there! I smell some yummy fish!"

o0o0o0o

During their meal, Team Q4 explained their reason for being here in this city. It was in hoping to spread the card game Vanguard, despite it being popular around the world.

"Van….guard?" Shiro, Neko, and Kuroh looked at them bewildered. Aichi took out his deck and showed Shiro his cards. Aichi was sitting beside him, giving basic explanation what the numbers and symbols on the card meant while pointing. Neko leaned from the other side of Shiro to peek. Her lips pursed and eyes widened in interest.

"Ooooooooohhhh"

"Neko, please respect other people's possessions," Kuroh warned, seeing the girl wanting to hold and look at a certain card.

"Neko wanna see too!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Misaki gazed out the window not seemingly paying attention to the commotion in front of her, chin rested on her palm. No one or anything was on her mind besides looking for that certain card shop, nor into looking for something or a certain someone out the window. She blinked in almost surprise as if she saw someone she knew. That chestnut-haired boy maybe? The girl mentally shook her head, blinked and looked out again and saw no one with that description.

"Misaki?"

Misaki quickly turned towards everyone with an assured smile, pretending nothing happened and just got out of a daze. "Oh, its nothing. Anyway, you're free to try it out. There's no problem in trying and after a while, it's a fun game to play," she remarked to the trio.

"I'll take your suggestion as a consideration, Miss Misaki," Kuroh said curtly.

"Come by Card capital and I can show you how great I am!" Kamui boasted.

"Card Capital is a shop located in Fuschu City where we came from," Shin remarked. "Anyone who is interested in Vanguard are always welcome."

o0o0o

The group found the shop after a few moments in leaving the restaurant. The exterior looked like a regular convenience store and it looked small through the windows. The sign on the door said "Nifty Capital".

"I can see why people don't recognize it…." Kamui murmured.

The bell rang with a "ting ting" as Shin opened the door, along with a man cheerily rushing over to greet them.

"Shintaaahn, mah MAN! How is ya doin!" A tanned man of an average height approached Shin with open arms. He had black braided afro? (The teenagers didn't know what his hairstyle was. Kuroh commented it looked like ones of people of further Southern lands in the West) for his hair and wore shades and a red bowtie along with a Hawaiian t-shirt and khaki shorts, slippers on his feet.

"Great as ever!" Shin chimed as the two old friends pumped each other's fists.

"Atsuo Moeta, at ya service y'all! I have everyone call me Doug," the man bowed in a manner of a showman. "Hey! Hey! Remember those ol' school days?" Doug nudged at Shin's arm with his elbow.

"Ah…sorry to intrude, but didn't we come here for a reason?" Misaki cut in.

"Ah! Right! Right!" Doug nodded to each word. Shin turned towards the two members of Team Q4.

"Misaki and Aichi-kun, would you do the honors of demonstrating?"

"I have one playmat…..ah….this table right here!" Doug gestured to a table located at the side of the shop. Aichi and Misaki sat across from each other with the others watching.

After a few moments of watching, "Nyaaaa! Neko wants to try! Please, please, Shiro! Let's try iiittt!" Neko tugged at Shiro's sleeve, all hyped after watching the demonstration. From the corner of his eye, Kuroh spotted few members from Homra. Secretly, he admitted he was intrigued in the game. He had noticed Shiro took some interest in it as well. "Later. We need to move." He pulled Shiro and Neko in making a beeline towards the exit.

"Shiro-kun? Kuroh-san? Neko-san?" Aichi and the others watched with bewilderment.

"What's rushing them?"

"BLACK DOG!"

"That….voice…." Misaki almost felt her heart skipped a beat. That yell was familiar to her. As if her legs moved on their own, she rushed out of the shop, muting her friends calling her.

"Misaki!"

Kuroh turned into an alleyway and hopped from the trash bin and up the staircase landing on the rooftop of a building. He had urged Shiro and Neko earlier to go and meet him somewhere with Neko using her illusion powers to keep Shiro safe along the way. Kuroh would hold off Homra and drive them away. It was too soon for Shiro to die. He had already decided that only he would be the one to slay Shiro, if he truly were the culprit that he was after.

Yata glowered up at the raven-haired teen. "Dammit! You bastard! You get down here and fight like a man! Also, hand over Totsuka-san's killer! Or do I have go up there myself?!"

"Young miss, you shouldn't be close here so we suggest you…"

"Yata!"

"Yata-san?!"

Yata turned, aggravated. "What?" He nearly gaped at who stood and was blocked by Shouhei and Kamamoto. "….! Mi…mi… sa…. Uhh….haahhh…." He spluttered. Misaki hastily marched towards the crow, pushing herself in between the guys with her hard stare fixated on Yata. The two guys switched glances as she passed. Kuroh was already out of sight once Misaki stepped in.

Yata stood still. Should he…did he need to explain and did she see everything? And what was she even doing here? His thoughts rushed in his mind as blood rushed through his veins. This was the wrong time for her to come here and see him! Misaki smiled with relief, seemingly putting down her defense. "So I wasn't imagining things."

Yata stared at her confounded. "HAH?! And what are YOU doing here?"

Misaki frowned. It wasn't a disappointed frown, but more of concern and bewilderment. "I can't be here?" she retaliated sharply, in thinking she thought she shouldn't be here in his hometown.

In response, Yata stammered, "No… I mean yes… I mean… not here HERE!" It was too dangerous for someone like her. He mentally sighed with relief that she didn't question about his business with the Black Dog. Misaki glanced at her watch. "I better be going. Nice seeing you." She turned her heel and headed to return to her friends back at the card shop with the guys letting her pass. It wasn't as if she didn't notice them, as what it seemed to be from their perspective.

" …"

"So…"

"Yata-san….. "

"Don't….you…guys… DARE!" Yata glared at the two guys wearing smug looks.

"We weren't gonna say anything," Shouhei said in innocent defense. "Just say…maybe take her out? A date?

"…Date?" Yata cocked a brow, clueless.

"You know… Anywhere... You two doing things together…like lunch, dinner, movies, etc," Shouhei explained. Of course Yata wouldn't know what a "date" was or what to do. After a moment of thought and imagining doing those things with Misaki, he blushed.

"You…you implying something?!"

Kamamoto shook his friend on the shoulders. "Those things Shouhei mentioned are 'innocent' things, okay! Just if you wanna get to know her. It's natural!" he assured him. "Relax, Yata-san! And this is the first girl you managed to have a conversation with! (not counting Anna, as she was younger) I'm so proud! Eat with her! Mentioning of lunch and dinner…makes me want to eat…."

"….Shut up, fatty! Where is she?"

"Probably across the city by now….." In not hearing what else the cap-wearing male had to say, Yata sped on his skateboard in hoping to catch up to Misaki. He didn't know of what dawned on him to wanting to chase after her.

"MISAKIIIIIIII!" Unbeknown of him, he passed by Fushimi with Akiyama and Andy following close behind him on his right and left respectively. They were sent under Seri's orders (which Fushimi clicked his tongue at the thought) to patrol that section of the city. "Out of my way!" Yata knocked Andy causing him to tumble towards Akiyama. "MISAKIIII!"

Fushimi opened his eyes and blinked hearing Yata's shouting. "…..Misaki?" Who was this other "Misaki" he was shouting for? He usually would dismiss something trivial, but curiousness pecked at him. Hands now out of his pockets, he turned to chase after Yata.

Yata soon spotted Misaki a few distances away. He skidded in front of her surprising her in the process. "…Um….wanna….here….eat? Something….Watch? Play?" he stuttered with blushed cheeks. He shyly adverted his eyes while processing the words. Great, he's making a fool out of himself in front of her, AGAIN.

Misaki stared blankly at him, figuring out what he said. She calmly explained her reason for being here in this city and didn't expect to stay long. A smile then graced her lips. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Maybe later? You're always welcome at Card Capital." She walked around him with her last words said as a goodbye, see you later.

Yata only watched her leave with a smile, and gleam look in his eyes. His senses seemed to block everything around him, as his focus was mostly on Misaki at the moment. He didn't realize Fushimi standing a few distances behind him wearing a bemused, yet not amused, frown.

"Hnn….." Fushimi first wondered whether to question his former friend about that girl; of why and how she got him desperately to chase after her moments ago. She must be the other "Misaki". The last time he knew of Yata, he was terrible in communicating with girls. He soon concluded he would have to investigate that girl, whoever she is. He turned his heel to walk in the other direction with his conclusion in mind, hands back in his pockets out of habit.

In returning to his normal senses, Yata turned around. A tensed feeling nudged at his mind someone was following and watching him. No one was there. He then shrugged it off and headed back to where he left Kamamoto and Shouhei.

o0o0o0o

Satomi= "wise beauty" in Japanese

Kokujoji Daikaku x OC; I have few versions of Aichi's grandma that I used for couple of my CFV fics and each of them for a certain purpose.

Doug's also an OC….haha


	10. Telepathy

Misty: Mel had computer issues so Scooby/Mika/Ashley beta-read this chapter for me!

**Ch 10: Telepathy**

Anger and embarrassment swirled within him. He growled irritably with blushed cheeks. The first thing when Yata, Kamamoto, and Shouhei returned to Homra, Kamamoto just HAD to spill how proud he was in Yata meeting a girl.

"You're…kidding, right?" Chitose snickered.

"As much as we all bet Yata-san would never find a girl, he did!" Kamamoto replied heartily. "She just came from nowhere calling for him! When we chased after the Black Dog."

Yata wondered how hard he should punch Kamamoto; hard enough to knock him out after several punches?

Kusanagi placed a wine glass gently on the bar counter after wiping it with a cloth. As much as he would like to believe it, he doubted just for a moment.

Seeing no one seemed to believe him and Shouhei (who was chatting away with a non-amused Bandou), Kamamoto turned to Anna. "Anna, you believe me, right?"

Anna glanced towards Yata and spoke nonchalantly, "Misaki is blushing." Words were still stuck on the young crow's tongue.

"Oh? So Yata-chan did meet someone?" the bartender inquired, taking notice. He still had bit of a doubt about Yata befriending a girl. "And if so, where is she?"

"…."

The Homra members directed their attention to their second youngest member as if he was gonna say something, or more. Yata hoped they wouldn't know about her this soon. Does he have a choice? The way his comrades are staring at him, he had a feeling he's not gonna live this down. Also, what can he say? Misaki IS real! It would make him upset if he were to say she isn't, but he wants to keep her safe….. He mentally sighed and vowed he's gonna kill Kamamoto later.

"Her name is Misaki Tokura! She's the one sweet enough to teach me vanguard. She's a clerk at Card Capital, the last place where I looked for Ashtin," Yata blurted out. He mentioned her almost proudly without realizing. "And where I got my cards from…."

"uh…huh…." The guys (excluding Shouhei and Kamamoto) silently nodded.

"WHAT?!" Yata's temper and impatience were rising. "You guys still sound doubtful! Ahh… screw it, I'm leaving!" With that, he marched out of the bar with his skateboard.

"It was true that Yata knew the girl Kamamoto and I saw in the alleyway," Shouhei spoke. Now getting the feeling of believing, the Homra guys voiced their remarks.

"So what?"

"You think it might have been an accident or something?"

"Should we fol- "

"Yata-san! Wait!" Kamamoto shouted as he hastily exited the bar hoping to catch up to his friend.

"…we can trust Kamamoto, right?"

o0o0o0o

Yata slowed down and picked up his skateboard as he reached the train station. That ride around town and even a few tricks were enough to calm his mind. He wondered if Misaki was done with her duties here and boarded the train home. He had no way of contact in finding out now. Maybe he'll head over to Card Capital. As he went up to swipe his card to enter through the gate, he turned at his name being called.

"Yata-san!"

He glowered at Kamamoto who was catching his breath. "What?!" he snapped. It was obvious to the other male that Yata was still upset about earlier at the bar.

"I'm sure they'll know her soon if you want to…" the blonde thought out loud. "I would like to meet her and see if she really is suited for you…"

Yata stared at him with a cocked brow. "You crazy?! With that womanizer Chitose, no way!"

"Where are you going? To her place?"

"Maybe. Yeah, so what?"

"Can I come….OOF!" Yata gave him a hard punch on his head. It was for earlier at the bar. He then averted his gaze from the blonde and swiped his card. The bars locked after Yata stepped through the terminal.

"Tell the guys they can stick their doubts up their ass," Yata said not facing Kamamoto. Kamamoto rubbed his head where he was punched. By his tone and no eye contact, it was as if Yata wanted to go alone. No word was said as Kamamoto watched Yata walk away.

"But Yata-san, what if she's not there?!" he called out. Yata stopped in his tracks. After a moment, he continued and asked the operator before boarding if Misaki boarded the train.

"Who?"

"Long light lavender hair and blue eyes!"

"No, I don't believe I've seen a girl with that description board."

Misaki didn't leave yet? Yata rushed out to meet Kamamato, who looked at him with concern. "She didn't leave Shizume city yet!"

"Are you going to chase after her?" Kamamoto said, almost hoping he'll meet her.

"Nah, I'm going home." Yata didn't feel in a rush to meet her again this soon. He'll wait to see her tomorrow at Card Capital, alone.

o0o0o0o

The doors of Card Capital slid open the next day. "Welcome," Misaki greeted warmly. Yata turned to her, slightly remembering about what happened at Homra yesterday before quickly shaking it off. He returned with a casual smile, a tint of hue on his cheeks. "Hey, Misaki." The bit of shyness soon went away as Yata boasted, almost hopeful,

"Misaki, fight with me again!"

Before Misaki could reply, the phone on the desk rang. "Hold on." She picked up the receiver to answer, "Hello, Card Capital clerk Misaki Tokura speaking. Yes, I believe we do sell booster set 5 and still have the previous sets in stock…" She whispered and/or mouthed to Yata a 'later'. "ah, would you like to place an order?" Misaki spoke to the customer in a professional manner, in a way an employee would offer his/her customer service.

Yata watched her. He knows what it's like having a job so he went to sit at an empty table across from the register to watch her, holding his cheek with a fist. He'll wait even if it'll take all day for her to finish. Just a moment later, Morikawa blocked his view of her setting a glare at the raven-haired. "What?"

"You know, I woke up one morning and decided…Hey! I wanna fight a noobie! Let's have it a go!" the teen offered, holding up his deck.

Looking uninterested, Yata shrugged, "Hah? And why should I?"

"You'll learn a lot from the great Katsumi!"

"Only thing you'll learn from him is losing!" Kamui sneered. "a LOT."

"I'm being generous here!"

Yata ignored Kamui and Morikawa bickering. "I'll just wait for Misaki to finish…." He murmured to himself. Aichi tried to intervene the two bickering males yet was futile. "aaahh…y-you guys! Please…no arguing….." The two began to cardfight and Kamui was made victor in a few rounds.

"Lose-umi~"

"Grade 3's never fail!"

"Your deck is full of them!"

Yata frowned, bored and bit irritated on how loud the two boys were. He glanced at Misaki who was still on the phone placing orders.

"You…you guys! Calm down…enough already!" Aichi cried.

Yata's eyebrows knitted. "Oi! You two shut up and break it up! Misaki's on the phone placing orders, can't you see?! Or do I have to come over there and knock some sense into your heads?!" He shot a glare with a raised fist that silenced the two boys and caused a chill down their spines.

Misaki took a quick glance towards the group before focusing on her job.

"T-thank you….um…" Aichi began nervously, not knowing the boy's name.

"Yata."

Aichi smiled happily before bowing his head. "Yata-san, thank you…"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Yata wasn't sure what to say. So he said the first thing that came to mind."Uh…not really necessary. Just gotta put yourself out there and take control! They don't listen, pound them!" Yata emphasized this by pounding his right fist into his left palm.

"Uh….mmm…"The timid boy nodded slightly to the older male's impulsive advice. "Yata-san…would you…mind if you want to fight me? I'm willing to help a new fighter."

"Aichi's Royal Paladin deck is strong! Stronger than Lose-umi!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"Hnn…." Yata thought for a moment then shrugged. "Sure, why the hell not." The response made Aichi's face beam in delight.

Aichi closed his eyes, and started to speak in a soft voice, "Imeeji Shiro, Picture it! we're mere astral bodies on the planet Cray, a world almost similar to our own."

Yata stared at the boy across from his seat, dumbfounded. "Haaaaaahh?! Cray?"

"Miwa-kun told me Misaki-san taught you Vanguard that day. Has she told you about Planet Cray?" Aichi said, peeking at the other boy with one eye. A smile still displayed on his face.

Dumfounded, Yata yelled, "uhh…..what?! there's more to know about this game?"

Aichi smiled nervously. "Well…. You see…" He closed his eyes. "Please picture it, Yata-san."

Yata eventually closed his eyes. As he reopened them, he glanced down at his hands covered in white mist yet still visible. Aichi and him were of spirits on this foreign planet. He took a moment to glance around his surroundings. Tall boulders surrounded them no taller than a skyscraper, moss covering some parts of the nearby boulders. The blue sky casted over several moons making them mystical crescent; and white clouds hovering. _'This is the same place where I saw Misaki in cosplay'_, Yata mused.

As if he could read the older boy's thoughts, "One ability we obtain while on here is we become our Vanguard. Let's start!"

The two males shouted simultaneously, "Stand up! Vanguard!"

Misaki sighed relief as there weren't any more calls for now. She caught a glance at Aichi and Yata cardfighting. A smile spread on her lips.

Aichi gave tips and pointers: review of drive checks in attacking with your vanguard, using perfect guards against huge power attacks, and intercepts with grade 2s.

"For the finishing move, I attack with my avatar, Blaster Blade! I win! And when we lose, we return to our astral bodies before returning to Earth," Aichi chirped. Yata held his head low in frustration.

"Guhh…still need to get the hang of this…..and quit making dumb mistakes!"

"You'll get stronger someday!" Aichi assured. "I was once a beginner, too. Wish you luck, Yata-san! And you're using Kagero, like Kai-kun! do you have a build? like a deck based on...like I build my deck to support Blaster Blade. Kai-kun's build is around Dragonic Overlord."

"Misaki helped me and this deck is cool and fun," Yata admitted holding his deck and glancing at it.

"Maybe Kai-kun can help!" the boy chirped.

Yata tried a smile. "Guess that Cray wasn't so bad and thanks. You're not a bad kid…what's your name?"

"Aichi Sendou."

_Sendou…translates to…_

"Aichi!"

"Emi! And…Grandma?!"

"Ahh…so this is the shop you hang out at and these are your friends?" Satomi admired in glancing around.

"Welcome," Misaki greeted warmly.

"It's nice to meet you," Shin said, approaching to welcome the elder woman. "I'm the manager of this shop, Shin Nitta. Aichi told us about you being from Shizume City."

"It's nice to meet you as well and yes, I am from that city."

Yata glanced towards Satomi with her back facing him, her with Aichi and his friends. He glanced at her, studying her. _She couldn't be…. I sense an aura from her…._

Then a voice in his mind spoke, _"Yatagarasu of the Red clan, Homra I presume?"_ It startled him.

_Who said….?! _He looked around until eyes fell on Satomi once more. She had caught his glance through the corner of her eyes before adverting them towards the teens.

"_Sshhh…. Not in front of the kids if you mind and not emit your aura. I am speaking to you telepathically,"_ the woman advised.

"Hah?!"

"Yata?" Misaki raised a brow, hearing the boy's outburst. She crossed her arms under her bust wondering what made him jump.

Yata waved at her with an awkward smile. "Uh…nothing, Misaki!"

"_Who are you exactly?"_

"_I received this ability along with the aura my husband gave me long before we married. This ability of telepathy to speak to any clansman, whether they are a Red, Blue, etc, when they are close by. And have them to speak to me in this way as well,"_ Satomi remarked calmly.

"_Your husband gave you…you're telling me he's a King?!" _

Satomi mentally shrugged. _"You could say I'm one of his clansmen…. To be precise, the Gold Queen."_

"gold…. GOLD?!"

Misaki narrowed her eyes in frustration at the second outburst, yet her eyes were filled with worry than annoyance ironically. "Yata?"

"I'm fine, really! Misaki…."

"Aichi, Mom wants us to go out and eat lunch with Grandma, spending some time with her before she leaves!" Emi informed. She, Aichi and his friends (excluding Misaki who was near Yata) didn't seem to take notice of Yata's random outbursts.

"Why don't we invite Aichi's friends as well?" Satomi suggested. "Aichi, I don't see your boyfriend, Kai around…. I would love to have him join us…"

Aichi blushed and stuttered. "G-g-grandma! He…he' s not…..!"

His grandmother cooed. "Just like your Mom and I~ hooking up with handsome men!"

Kamui daydreamt and hoped, "I wonder if…..Emi and Big Bro's Grandma wouldn't mind….me and Emi-san…." His cheeks flushed as he grinned.

"You guys go ahead while I watch the shop," Shin said.

"I'll order something," Misaki offered bluntly.

"Misaki~ so thoughtful~" the manager chirped.

"Would you like to join us, young man?" Satomi offered kindly to the Homra teen. _"Let's discuss over lunch, shall we?" _

"…. Yeah…"

o0o0o0o0o

Yata fidgeted in his seat, the cushion under him crumpling to his movements. If the others weren't there present in the local restaurant sitting on other tables, he would be alone with Misaki who was sitting across from him. He quickly shook of the mentioning of "date" from those certain Homra members yesterday. He mused and griped to himself. This isn't a date as he and Misaki weren't really alone, right? He took a peak towards the girl and mentally sighed with relief she didn't seem to notice him being a little nervous.

The Homra teen was soon snapped out of his thoughts when Satomi continued in talking to him telepathically. She was sitting in the booth across from theirs with Aichi and Emi. _"You are searching for your clansmen's murderer and avenge his death, as well as looking for someone else relating to him, am I right?"_

"_What's it to you? Don't get involve with us!"_ Yata stabbed his fork into his side salad dish once everyone's meals have arrived.

"_You don't trust me, do you?"_

"Why should I?!"

Satomi interrogated, _"Is it relating to one of your clansman, that young girl, Anna?"_ she then noted, _"My King does not mean no harm to Strains, only to educate them. I confess I helped organized the academy, educate them as if they are human beings. I treat those Strains as my own children."_

"…" When Yata return to Homra, should he report to Kusanagi about meeting the Gold Queen? No action were to take place as no orders given and he would want to hear what Mikoto and Kusanagi have to say.

"Why are you talking about all of this with me? And how long are we gonna talk like this?" Yata aggravated.

"_They don't know. It's uncommon for a grandmother to suddenly wanting to talk to someone once a stranger to my grandson, huh?"_ The elder woman chuckled. _"Quite suspicious~." _

"They? Who's they? And they don't know what?"

The reply seemed to be obvious. _"My grandchildren, Aichi and Emi. They don't know about the Kings or clans in Shizume city." _

"…_their grandparents are what... the Gold King, the second King, and Gold Queen… and they don't know anything about the seven Kings?! Not proud enough to tell them? And would they join the Golds?" _

"_Personal and family reasons, Yatagarasu. Them joining will be their own decision if they knew."_ After a few moments of speaking through her mind, she spoke publicly, "Oh would you excuse this senior lady to leave for her throne." She turned to Yata. "Young man, would you mind escorting me?"

"Grandma, I can go with you," Emi offered in protest.

"Thank you, Emi, but this young man would do. Aichi, please eat your cabbages," Satomi replied, kindly. She then softened her voice so Yata and Misaki wouldn't hear. "I'm just privately going to give this young man a lesson in courting." She winked to her granddaughter. Emi's blue eyes shone in understanding before quickly turning to Aichi to prod him to obey their grandmother with Aichi grinning sheepishly.

"Uhh….sure…. Granny…" Yata said, almost hesitant. Satomi linked arms with the teen when he stood.

"What a thoughtful gentleman! And cute too~" she cooed.

Yata grimaced and murmured, "Are you pulling my leg, Grandma?"

"Ohhh posh posh!" she giggled teasingly. "That young lady there is beautiful. Do you like her?" Satomi mentioned Misaki, which caused Homra's vanguard to blush.

"D-don't play around with me!"

Once the Gold Queen and Homra vanguard reached a secluded place through the emergency exit in the back of the restaurant, Yata was given a clear signal that they can talk normally. _Ughh…talking through minds gives me a headache…._ Yata frowned at the thought. His glance shifted. "Your clansmen aren't with you or anywhere nearby, are they?"

Satomi shook her head lightly. "Nope, I came here on my own with no escort. None from my clan and none from the blue clan, Scepter 4."

"So..that's how they view their 'Queen'…."

Satomi gave a cautious stare with a cunning smirk. "What? You don't think this old lady have some tricks up her sleeve to protect herself?"

Yata slightly backed away in caution. "…I….don't want to know…So what are we gonna talk about here?"

"About your search for the proclaimed Colorless King. How long has it been since that night? I want him caught as well," Satomi said.

Yata's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you send your Golds on the mission! We handling the Blues is enough already! Anyone else getting in Homra's way will get pummeled!" he proclaimed proudly mentioning his clan.

Satomi didn't take his boast as a threat as she dismissed it to the side of her mind. "I sense something or someone is messing with the senses, not letting the murderer being captured so quickly and easily. Being at the academy, I am well aware and memorize the strains' abilities, including Anna Kushina's."

"What is it?" Yata said wanting some insight.

"It could be done under another King or a Strain; I'm not sure. It's nice speaking with you, Yatagarasu."

"Why me?"

"I hoped, bet that you would understand and be able to negotiate. Thank you." Satomi smiled.

As she turned the knob to the emergency door, she paused when Yata called out. The thought had suddenly popped into his mind.

"Hey, do you know…anyone by the name of Ashtin?"

Satomi shook her head. She replied honestly, "No, I do not."

Yata sat back down in his seat thinking back to his conversations with the Gold Queen. Satomi had seemed to resort back in being a normal grandparent to her grandchildren. Misaki gave a blank stare at the boy who soon noticed.

"What?"

Misaki averted her glance, closing her eyes. "Nothing. I'm not even going to comment on the many expressions you made while it seemed like you were speaking to someone, something, or yourself in your mind moments earlier," she replied bluntly. Her tone then pitched to annoyance. "Not to mention shouting out sentences to whomever you were talking to that I don't know."

"…."


End file.
